Das Erwachen
by Lightwings
Summary: In den Sommerferien durchlebt Harry eine rasante Veränderung. Seine wahre Identität und die damit einhergehenden Kräfte erwachen. Unter seiner wahren Identität fängt er ein neues Leben an und lernt bekannte Personen von einer anderen Seite kennen.
1. Der Trank & Veränderungen

So. Ersteinmal Hallo allerseits. Das ist meine allererste Fanfiction, an der ich schon seit einiger Zeit arebeite.Ich hoffe ihr seit deswegen gnädig mit mir und kritiesiert nicht zu sehr. Natürlich bin ich für Verbesserungsvorschläge offen,denn daraus hoffe ichmir, mich weiter entwickeln zu können. Gegen Lob habe ich natürlich auch nichts Es würde mich sogar sehr freuen.

**Disclaimer:** Leider muss ich sagen, dass weder Harry, noch die meisten anderen Charaktere mir gehören und ich mit dieser Story kein Geld verdiene. Wäre zwar schön, aber ist eben nicht so.  
Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions ist ebenfalls nicht beabsichtigt.

Die Fanfic siedelt nach dem fünften Buch an und ist eine alternative, wie es im sechsten Band hätte weiter gehen können. Ich habe versucht mich so weit wie möglich an die ersten fünf Bücher zu halten, doch ein paar Tatsachen musste ich dennoch verändern.

Erst einmal genug der Förmlichkeiten und ab zum Lesen. Viel Spaß dabei wünscht euch

eure Angel Light (Lightwings)

* * *

Das Erwachen 

Kapitel 1 (Der Trank & Veränderungen)

Es war zu Beginn der Sommerferien und Harry lag auf seinem Bett, über eines seiner Bücher gebeugt und las.  
Seit gestern hatte er schon seine Hausaufgaben fertig und war seitdem nur noch am Lesen,  
auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem für Voldemorts Vernichtung.

Er las nun schon seit einigen Stunden in einem Buch, so dass es draußen schon begonnen hatte zu dämmern und als dann die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, fiel ihm plötzlich ein Abschnitt über einen Trank, der ihm bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein könnte, in die Augen.  
Es war ein höchst potenter Wissenstrank, der eine dauerhafte Wirkung haben sollte und der junge Potter hoffte sich von diesem Trank, eine Zauberspruchformel oder ähnliches zu erfahren, um dem dunklen Lord endgültig den Gar ausmachen zu können.  
Den Anweisungen und Zutaten zu Folge, könnte er den Trank ohne größere Probleme zubereiten, doch wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und warten bis seine Verwandten in den Betten waren und schliefen.

Da der junge Zauberer noch Zeit hatte, er ziemlich erschöpft vom vielen Lesen war und seine Augen Entspannung brauchten, setzte er sich an das offene Fenster seines Zimmers und ließ seinen Blick, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, in den schwarzen Himmel schweifen.

Der Anblick des schwarzen Himmels, mit den vielen Millionen von Sternen, war einfach atemberaubend und irgendwie gab es dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Freiheit. Sein Kopf befreite sich in solchen Momenten immer von jeglichen Gedanken, die ihn an das tiefe schwarze Loch, welches Sirius mit seinem Tod in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, erinnerten.  
Gedankenlos lehnte er sich entspannt an den Fensterrahmen und genoss die frische Abendluft.

Da er aber nicht tagelang, wie in Trance in den Himmel starren konnte, beschäftigte er sich sehr intensiv mit seinen Hausaufgaben und den Schulbüchern. Dadurch lernte er sehr viel und fand dabei auch heraus, dass er Zaubertränke eigentlich ganz gerne mochte und es ihm auch irgendwie lag.  
Außerdem machte es gleich viel mehr Spaß, wenn kein übelgelaunter Professor Snape in seiner Nähe war, der ihn und seine Familie beleidigte und ihm permanent Punkte abziehen konnte.

Nachdem er den Himmel schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte, kam auf einmal ein frischer Windstoß, der sein Gesicht umspielte und somit seine schwarzen Haare noch mehr verstrubbelte als sonst.  
Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und er wusste sofort, dass es jeden Moment anfangen würde zu regnen. Fast schon von selbst verließen seine Gedanken seinen Mund und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, setzte Sekunden später ein leichtes Tröpfeln ein, das schnell zu einem starken Regenguss anschwoll.

Schon als kleines Kind hatte er diese besondere Gabe gehabt, doch seine Verwandten wollten, wie immer, nichts davon hören und wie er später selbst feststellen musste, war es besser für ihn über solche Sachen zu schweigen.  
Denn als er fünf war, musste er für so etwas schon einmal über eine Woche lang im Schrank verbringen und durfte nur zu einer Mahlzeit und wenn er auf die Toilette musste raus.

Um zehn Uhr löste sich der Gryffindor aus seiner Starre, denn als er hörte wie seine Verwandten auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern waren und die Schritte schließlich erstarben, sprang er leise von seinem Platz auf der Fensterbank und stellte die benötigten Sachen für den Zaubertrank bereit.  
Er stellte seinen Selbsttemperierenden-Kessel, den er letztes Jahr von Remus bekommen hatte, auf und begann in richtiger Reihenfolge und Menge die Zutaten hineinzugeben. Nach einer halben Stunde kochen und etlichen umrühren, schmiss er die letzte Zutat hinein, so dass sich der Trank leuchtend blau verfärbte und damit er besser abkühlen konnte, füllte er ein Glas mit dem Gebräu, stellte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und fing an aufzuräumen.  
Nachdem er aufgeräumt hatte, war es soweit und er konnte den Wissenstrank einnehmen. Er nahm sich das Glas und mit dem motivierenden Spruch » Na dann, wohl bekomm's. « stürzte er den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug hinunter.  
Die Flüssigkeit war angenehm kühl als sie seinen Rachen hinunterlief, doch hinterließ sie einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, so dass sich Harry schüttelte. Nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte, stellte er es zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch und wartete gespannt auf die Wirkung. Als nach einer Weile jedoch nichts geschah, wollte Harry gerade das Buch aufschlagen, um nachzusehen ob er nicht doch irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, als ihn plötzlich höllische Schmerzen durchfuhren und all seine Sinne vernebelten.

Die Schmerzen waren so plötzlich und extrem stark, dass es ihn zu Boden riss und er seine Hände an den Kopf presste. Trotz der enormen Schmerzen versuchte er sich jedoch aufzurichten um im Buch, die Stelle, die er gerade eben erst, vor seinem Sturz, entdeckt hatte, zu lesen. Es stellte sich allerdings als ziemlich schwieriges Unterfangen heraus, da seine Sicht vor Schmerz total vernebelt war, er immer wieder schwankte und drohte umzukippen. Doch letzten Endes schaffte er es zum Buch zu kommen und den Text zu lesen.  
// Der höchst potente Wissenstrank Omnis Scienta wurde, nach der hohen Sterberate von 1183, wo jeder fälschlicher Weise dachte, sich Wissen nur durch einen Trank anzueignen, so dass man ein einfaches Leben hätte, verboten.  
Der Omnis Scienta ist, soviel man heute weiß, bei jedem bis auf uns einer bekannten Person, immer tödlich verlaufen. Es war der Erfinder des Trankes und der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Es war kein geringer als Merlin höchst selbst. //  
Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf wurden plötzlich unerträglich, so dass der Schwarzhaarige bewusstlos zusammenbrach und sein Körper wie leblos zu Boden fiel.

Das erste was Harry spürte als er erwachte und sich aufsetzte war sein durchgeschwitzter und schmerzender Körper, der geradezu nach einer warmen und angenehmen Dusche schrie. Sein Blick schweifte zu seiner Uhr und dabei merkte er erstaunt, dass es erst sechs Uhr morgens war.  
Nachdem er erst mal richtig realisiert hatte was passiert war, stellte er fest, dass er erstens noch lebte, worüber er auch sehr dankbar war, und er zweitens über sieben Stunden bewusstlos war.  
In dem Moment, wo er jedoch aufstand fasste er sich unbewusst an den Kopf und ihm fiel auf, dass etwas mit seinen Haaren nicht in Ordnung war. Wie er auf einmal sehen konnte waren sie glänzendschwarz und reichten ihm bis zu den Schultern. Sein Erstaunen darüber spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, doch wollte er sich erst wieder damit befassen, wenn er eine Dusche genommen hatte und sein Kopf wieder klarer war, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

Seine Tante würde erst in ein paar Stunden aufstehen und Frühstück machen, das heißt er hätte genügend Zeit um ausgiebig zu duschen. Er wollte sich gerade sein Duschzeug aus dem Schrank holen als er beim ersten Schritt auf etwas trat und es ein leises Knacken gab. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Fuß und stellte fluchend fest, dass es seine Brille war.  
Wütend über sich selbst rief er » Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt ist auch noch meine Brille kaputt! « Noch während des Satzes bemerkte er etwas. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben und entsetzt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
Was um Merlins Namen ist hier los??? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, erst wachsen meine Haare praktisch über Nacht und dann ist auch noch meine Stimme um zwei Oktaven tiefer. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, das kann doch nicht mit rechten Dingen laufen. Normalerweise dauert so ein Vorgang doch viel länger und warum muss ausgerechnet immer mir so etwas passieren! dachte Harry ein wenig verzweifelt und genervt. Da ihm diese sinnlose Grübelei auch nicht weiterhalf, nahm er sich sein Duschzeug und ging ins Bad, um sich endlich seine wohlverdiente Dusche zu genehmigen.

Im Badezimmer angekommen entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, um sich anschließend unter die Dusche zu stellen, den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen und das wohltuende Nass, auf seiner Haut zu genießen. Während das angenehm warme Wasser seinen Köper herunterlief, ließ er die gestrigen und heutigen Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Doch als er zu der Szene mit seiner zerbrochenen Brille kam, fiel ihm wieder etwas ein, was er beim ersten Mal nur unbewusst registriert hatte. Er hatte auf die Uhr geguckt ohne dass er seine Brille trug und jetzt im Nachhinein bemerkte er auch, dass er ohne Brille eine viel bessere Sicht hatte als jemals zuvor. Er sah alles viel schärfer, besser und klarer umrissen; und das bedeutete, dass der junge Zauberer nie wieder eine Brille tragen musste. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte, was die anderen, insbesondere seine Verwandten dazusagen würden.

Als der Schwarzhaarige aus seinen Gedankengängen wieder auftauchte, drehte er den Wasserhahn ab und stieg aus der Dusche, dann schnappte er sich ein Handtuch und band es sich locker um seine Hüften.  
Er wollte nur einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel werfen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich keine Verletzungen von seinem Sturz zu gezogen hatte, als er wie angewurzelt vor dem großen Spiegel stehen blieb. Geschockt riss er seine Augen auf. Er hatte im Höchstfall mit ein paar blauen Flecken gerechnet, aber bei weitem nicht mit dem was er nun sah. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte oder gar halluzinierte, zwickte er sich kurz in seinen Arm, nur um Sekunden später erstaunt festzustellen, dass alles was er sah, echt war und somit der Realität entsprach.

Er stellte sich direkt vor den Spiegel und fing an sich von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Er war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und war jetzt um die 1,75m groß. Er hatte einen sehr gut gebauten athletischen Körper und war etwas muskulöser als vorher. Seine Haut war hell und makellos und er hatte auch auf einmal keine lästige Narbe mehr auf der Stirn. Sein Gesicht wirkte erwachsener und war umrahmt von schwarzglänzendem schulterlangem Haar, das nun nicht mehr so unordentlich schien wie zuvor. Das merkwürdigste aber waren seine Augen, die ihm wie flüssiges Quecksilber entgegenfunkelten, doch als sein Blick zu seinen Ohren fiel, erstarrte er für einen kurzen Augenblick. Eine seiner Hände fand ihren Weg zum Ohr und fuhr vorsichtig und langsam die spitz zulaufenden Konturen des Ohres nach. Als er sich von seinem erneuten Schock erholt hatte, sah er sein Spiegelbild nachdenklich an.  
Zugegebenermaßen finde ich diese Veränderungen ein wenig seltsam, doch eigentlich sind sie gar nicht mal so schlecht. dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Und nachdem er sich noch eine Weile im Spiegel betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem früheren Aussehen hatte.

Warum auch immer, beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er spitze Ohren hatte, nicht allzu sehr, denn einerseits hatte er einmal in einem Buch etwas über solche Wesen gelesen und wusste nun darüber bescheid und zweitens fühlte er, dass das alles irgendwie seine Richtigkeit hatte.  
Er war lediglich darüber verwundert warum er zu einem dieser Geschöpfe geworden war. Denn die Tatsache, dass er zu ihnen gehörte lag ja nun, anhand der spitzen Ohren, klar auf der Hand.  
Harry James Potter gehörte nun zu den Geschöpfen, die sich Elfen nannten und diese Begebenheit würde nun auch endlich einige seiner Fähigkeiten erklären.

Immer noch mit seinen Gedanken bei diesem Mysterium, ging der Schwarzhaarige mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet und seinem Duschzeug unterm Arm, zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich dort frischgewaschene Kleidung an und setzte sich mit seinen nassen Haaren ins Bett. Da ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder langweilig wurde, nahm er sich ein Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen, doch schon nach einer kurzen Zeit fielen ihm die Augen zu und er driftete ins Land der Träume.

Der Traum war wie jedes mal. Harry lief einen dunklen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende sich der Raum mit dem schleierbehangenden Torbogen befand. Immer wenn er den Raum erreichte, konnte er nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie sein Patenonkel von dem roten Lichtblitz getroffen wurde und er rückwärts durch den Bogen fiel, danach hörte er nur noch das boshafte und höhnische Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und presste sich seine Hände auf die Ohren, um dem schrecklichen Anblick und dem grässlichen Lachen zu entfliehen, und tief in ihm drinnen festigte sich der Wunsch an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Und gerade als der Junge dachte, dass der Traum von vorne begann, verschwammen auf einmal alle Farben ineinander und wurden zu einem Farbstrudel, in dem man nichts mehr erkennen konnte.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wäre super nett von euch wenn ihr ein paar Kommis hinterlassen könntet, damit ich weiß, was ich in Zukunft ändern kann. Habt vielen Dank für euer Interesse und bis bald 

eure Angel Light


	2. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

So, hier ist endlich das zweite Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, doch ich bin ziemlich langsam mit schreiben und habe auch nicht immer soviel Zeit dafür. Bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung.

Ich habe, wie ihr bemerkt haben dürftet das Raiting geändert, denn bis jetzt ist ja noch nicht wirklich was passiert. Da das natürlich aber nicht so bleibt, werde ich vorher eine Ankündigung machen, wenn das Raiting wieder steigt.

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an:  
**  
tini-chan: **Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du die Fanfic auf Fehler untersuchst. Zu deiner Frage: ja er hat silbrige Augen.

**sebtripp: **Auch dir einen herzlichen Dank für dein Lob.

**feaneth: **Vielen dank für dein Lob. Die Lösung wirst du in diesem Kapitel finden, zumindest die von Harrys Herkunft ;)

**DjEngelchen: **Dir meiner Beta-Readerin danke ich natürlich ganz herzlich für deine Hilfe und auch für dein Review. Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich dich letztes Mal vergessen hab zu erwähnen.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Fanfic, auch wenn ich es mir noch so sehr wünschen würd.

Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Chapter

Angel Light

* * *

Kapitel 2 (Traum oder Wirklichkeit?)

Als der Farbstrudel sich nach einer Weile wieder auflöste und man die Umgebung wieder erkennen konnte, stellte der Zauberer überrascht fest, dass er nicht mehr in der Abteilung für Mysterien stand, sondern mitten auf einer kleinen Lichtung in einem endlos, riesigen Wald.

Nach einer kurzen Orientierungspause kam ihm das alles aber etwas seltsam vor, er konnte den Wind ganz deutlich auf seiner Haut und in seinen Haaren fühlen, wie er mit einzelnen Strähnen seiner Haare spielte und sie ihm ins Gesicht trieb, ebenfalls spürte er auch die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes suchten und auf seinen Körper fielen. Auch sehr merkwürdig waren die Pflanzen und Bäume. Einige hatten ein ganz sonderbares Aussehen und Harry war sich sicher, noch nie zuvor von solchen Bäumen gehört oder gelesen zu haben.

Der junge Zauberer war am Zweifeln ob er sich noch wirklich unter den Träumenden befand oder nicht, denn dafür, dass dies alles nur zu einem Traum gehören sollte, fühlte es sich doch etwas zu real an. Um sich zu überzeugen, kniff er sich einmal kurz in den Arm und rief verwundert aus » Au, das tut ja weh! Aber das bedeutet dann ja,…dass dieser Ort gar kein Traum ist! Wenn das stimmt, wo bin ich denn dann hier gelandet? « Der Schock, der ihn mit der scheinbaren Erkenntnis traf, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch die Frage, die sich ihm aufdrängte war:   
Wie bei Merlin bin ich hier her gekommen, wenn ich noch vor ein paar Minuten in meinem Bett lag, geschlafen habe und diesen immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum hatte?

Auf kein Ergebnis kommend, ging der Schwarzhaarige los, um sich ein bisschen umzusehen. Als er jedoch tiefer in den Wald ging, hörte er ein leises beständiges Geräusch. Er entschied sich diesem zu folgen, in der Hoffnung auf jemanden zu treffen, der ihm weiter helfen könnte. Das Geräusch wurde klarer und hörte sich nun wie ein kleiner plätschernder Bach an. Er ging dem Geräusch weiter nach und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich ein Bach war.   
Am Wasser machte er eine kurze Rast und ruhte sich aus. Lange wollte er dort jedoch nicht verweilen, denn als er sich erfrischte, konnte er im klaren und seichten Gewässer tiefe und große Abdrücke erkennen, die definitiv nicht menschlich waren. Zudem beunruhigten ihn die 50cm langen Krallenspuren, die an den Vorderläufen zu erkennen waren, zu tiefst.

Nach der kurzen Pause folgte der Gryffindor dem Bach und kam, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, an einer kleinen Hütte an. Er ging zur Hütte und wollte sie gerade betreten, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Der Quecksilberäugige zuckte heftig zusammen. Er atmete kurz tief ein und aus bevor er sich langsam und vorsichtig umdrehte und in das Gesicht eines Mädchens blickte.

Sie schien etwa so alt zu sein wie Harry, hatte blonde kurze Haare und trug ein Schwert am Gürtel und einen Bogen auf dem Rücken.   
» Ich habe dich schon erwartet junger Potter. « sagte Sie und lächelte ihn fröhlich an.   
» Woher kennst du meinen Namen und warum bin ich hier? « fragte der noch 15-jährige verzweifelt und nicht mehr in der Lage, die Geschehnisse des Tages und des letzten Abends zu verdrängen, bzw. zu verarbeiten. Völlig verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare und schaute das Mädchen flehend an, als ob sie ihn von dem Leid erlösen könnte.  
Hilfsbereit erwiderte die Blonde » Ich werde dir alles erzählen und deine Fragen beantworten, doch zuerst trinkst du einmal einen Tee damit du wieder zur Ruhe kommst und dich entspannst. «  
Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei und war schon fast durch den Vorhang, der als Tür zur Hütte diente, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und mit einem sanften Lächeln sagte » Übrigens, ich bin Vivian, aber du kannst mich ruhig Vivi nennen. « Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im innern der Hütte, so dass dem Jungen der Lebt, keine andere Wahl blieb als ihr zu folgen.

Als er eintrat, sah er sich erst einmal um. Es war nur ein Raum, der mit etlichen Regalen an den Wänden gesäumt war, in denen alle möglichen Bücher und Dinge standen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Von der Decke hingen etliche Kräuter und Pflanzen zum trocknen und neben der Tür war eine Art Arbeitsnische, in der Vivian gerade beschäftigt herumwerkelte. Davor stand ein großer Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Unter zwei gegenüberliegenden Fenstern, die in den Wänden eingelassen waren, standen zwei Betten, die etwas unbequem aussahen, als er sie jedoch befühlte war er erstaunt, dass diese das genaue Gegenteil bewiesen.   
Während er die Hütte genau erkundete drängten sich ihm wieder Fragen auf und um sie endlich beantwortet zu bekommen, wandte er sich seiner Gastgeberin zu. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um seine Last endlich loswerden, als Vivi ihn schon unterbrach.   
» Setz dich, der Tee ist fertig. Du solltest ihn möglichst warm trinken, damit der Baldrian seine Wirkung besser entfalten kann und dich ruhiger werden lässt. « Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen. Auf seinen skeptischen Blick fügte sie jedoch noch hinzu » Keine Sorge der Tee ist nicht vergiftet. Das ist normaler Baldrian-Tee zur Beruhigung, ist übrigens selbst zubereitet. « Harry folgte der Aufforderung, setzte sich und nippte hin und wieder an dem heißen Kräutertee. Eine Weile sagte keiner was, so dass Harry seinen Tee in aller Ruhe trinken konnte und als nach einer Weile die Wirkung einsetzte, merkte er, wie er anfing sich zu entspannen. Vivi, die ihn die ganze Zeit unauffällig beobachtet hatte, spürte das ebenfalls und setzte endlich zum Sprechen an, um ihren Gast über die Geschehnisse aufzuklären und ihm seine Fragen zu beantworten.

» Wie ich sehe bist nun bereit und ich werde dir deine Fragen so gut es geht beantworten, doch um dies zu tun muss ich erst einmal weiter ausholen und dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. « Sie lehnte sich in den gemütlichen Weidensessel zurück und machte es sich bequem, bevor sie mit ihrer Erzählung begann.

» Vor tausenden von Jahren gab es immer wieder große Schlachten zwischen den Zauberern und den Elfen, denn die Menschen fürchteten sich vor den magischen Wesen und ihrer Macht. Damals wurden Elfen wie Dreck behandelt, verachtet und gehasst, sie waren von der Zaubererwelt ausgestoßen. Merlin zu seiner Zeit setzte sich sehr für die Gleichberechtigung zwischen den verschiedenen Völkern und Arten ein, besonders zwischen denen der Menschen und der Elfen, da diese sich jeweils nur in ein paar Merkmalen und der Magie unterschieden. Durch Merlins Ruf und sein weit verbreitetes Ansehen konnte er dafür sorgen, dass die Menschen sie besser behandelten und sie in Frieden leben ließen und für diese Tat war es ihm als einziger Zauberer vergönnt die Gefilde der Elfen zu betreten. Er baute sich abseits des Königsreiches eine kleine Hütte in ihren Wäldern, um seine Ruhe und Privatsphäre zu haben. Merlin hatte jedoch eine enge Beziehung zur Elfenkönigin und irgendwann bekam sie einen Sohn, den sie in Merlins Obhut gab. Der Kleine wäre nämlich von den anderen Elfen verstoßen worden, weil bei ihm nicht die typischen Anzeichen eines Elfen zu erkennen waren.   
Es mag ein wenig seltsam sein, aber das Gen der Elfen kommt nicht bei jedem durch und kann ein paar Generationen überspringen. In deiner Familie war es auch so und du bist seit langer Zeit wieder der erste Elf und Träger des Blutes deiner Vorfahren: einer Hochelfenkönigin, Merlins und zweier Gründer. Diese beiden Hogwartsgründer waren Lord Godric Gryffindor und Lord Salazar Slytherin, hinzu kommt aber noch das Blut von einer Dunkelelfenkönigin, die ein kurzes Verhältnis mit Lord Slytherin hatte, woraus auch ein Kind entstand. Damals wusste der Gründer nichts über sie, weder noch dass sie eine Dunkelelfenkönigin war, noch dass sie während ihres kurzen Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts von ihm Schwanger wurde.   
Natürlich hast du auch noch Gene Anderer in dir, doch die sind nicht von so großer Bedeutung, wie die zuvor genannten. «  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach ein ziemlich blasser und schockierter Harry die Geschichte seiner Vorfahren.   
» Du willst mir allen ernstes weiß machen, dass ich ein Nachfahre von Slytherin bin und damit mit Voldemort verwandt sei. « Unglauben und unterdrückte Wut schwang in jedem seiner lauter werdenden Worte mit, bis er mit einem Mal abrupt aufstand und mit den Worten » Ich glaube dir kein Wort! « aus der Hütte stürmte. 

Blind vor Wut rannte er tiefer in den Wald hinein und entfernte sich immer weiter von der kleinen Hütte, in der er bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte. Während er rannte braute sich ziemlich schnell ein Gewitter zusammen und es begann zu regnen.   
Das Wetter passt ja genau richtig zu meiner Stimmung! dachte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit Zynismus und merkte wie der Regen immer stärker wurde. Den jungen Zauberer schien es aber nicht weiter zu stören, denn er ließ sich einfach, tief in Gedanken versunken auf einen Stein, der in der Nähe war, nieder.   
Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein, einfach zu behaupten ich sei mit Slytherin und Voldemort verwandt. Das ist doch so was von lächerlich, dass ist unmöglich,… dass kann gar nicht sein. Eine Zeit lang wiederholte er immer wieder die letzten beiden Sätze, wie ein Mantra, dass ihn vor der Wahrheit beschützen konnte. Irgendwann drängte sich ihm allerdings ein anderer Gedanke auf und er dachte Wenn diese Geschichte aber nicht stimmt, warum habe ich dann so ein zweifelndes Gefühl in meinem Innern und warum bin ich überhaupt weggelaufen, wenn ich doch angeblich weiß, dass diese Geschichte eine einzige große Lüge war.   
Um so mehr er darüber nachdachte, kam in ihm der Verdacht, dass doch was wahres daran gewesen sein musste und er beschloss zurückzugehen und sich wenigstens den Rest anzuhören, vielleicht würde sich dann einiges klären. Außerdem wusste er sowieso nicht wo er hin konnte, denn so wie es aussah, kam er hier erst einmal nicht wieder weg.

Als er bei der Hütte ankam, war er bis auf die Knochen nass und tropfte nur so vor sich hin. Vivian schien geahnt zu haben, dass er zurückkam, denn sie kam ihm als er noch zögerte einzutreten entgegen, sie zauberte seine Kleidung trocken, wickelte ihn in eine Decke ein und platzierte ihn anschließend vor der kleinen offenen Feuerstelle, um den Quecksilberäugigen aufzuwärmen.

» Ich hoffe du hast dich in den paar Stunden, die du draußen warst genug abgekühlt um mir weiter zuzuhören. « Der Gryffindor nickte kurz, etwas beschämt. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht, dass er Vivi so einfach als Lügnerin hinstellte, obwohl er sie doch gar nicht kannte.   
» Nun ich kann dich beruhigen, dass du nicht mit Voldemort verwandt bist und die Geschichten, die du über ihn und Sir Slytherin kennst, stimmen in kaum einer Weise mit der Wahrheit überein. Es sind lediglich Geschichten, die durch Unwissen entstanden sind, denn die Wahrheit wurde durch die Zeit erheblich verändert oder ging ganz verloren. Es gibt nur sehr wenige, die über die Wahrheit bescheid wissen und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen zu ihnen gehören zu dürfen und endlich deine wahre Familiegeschichte kennen zulernen. « Bevor sie weiter fortfuhr machte sie eine kleine Pause, um ihn das Gehörte verarbeiten zu lassen.

» Zu deiner Familiengeschichte gehört allerdings auch, dass du dir deiner Herkunft als Elf bewusst wirst, denn du bist Atariel Lorién, der Prinz des Elfenkönigreiches, der Erbe von Hogwarts, samt Ländereien, und bei den Menschen bist du unter dem Pseudonym Harry James Potter, der Junge der lebt bekannt. Deine Eltern gaben dir beide Namen, doch der eine mit dem du aufgewachsen bist diente nur zu deinem Schutz, vor dir selbst und vor anderen. Deine Eltern hatten auch noch jeweils einen anderen Namen, doch wie sie lauteten kann ich dir Leider nicht sagen, denn die waren nur der Familie bekannt. « Wieder machte sie eine Pause und ließ ihn in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, doch nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, setzte sie von neuem an.   
» Damit du dich aber an deinen wahren Namen gewöhnst, werde ich dich ab sofort auch nur noch mit diesem anreden. «   
» Wenn wir schon bei meiner Welt sind, kannst du mir dann auch endlich verraten wie und wo ich hier gelandet bin und wie ich wieder zurückkomme? «   
» Du bist in einer anderen Dimension, die direkt mit deiner Dimension verbunden ist. Zwischen unseren beiden Welten gibt es allerdings eine Sache, die ich dir erzählen muss, denn so gibt es zwischen unseren Dimensionen z.B. einen Unterschied in der Zeit, denn wenn man sich ein Jahr hier aufhalten würde, würde in deiner Welt nur ungefähr eine Stunde vergehen. « Vivian machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach.

» Nun zu dem Grund warum du hier bist. Du bist hier um dich für den kommenden Krieg mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern vorzubereiten und um deine vollen magischen Fähigkeiten nutzen zu lernen, die seit deiner Existenz tief in dir schlummern und aus reinen Selbstschutz blockiert wurden. Allerdings wird das Alles aber eine gewisse Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die je nach dem wie du dich machst, ein bis zwei Jahre dauern wird, bevor du wieder auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden kannst. « erklärte die Blonde bereitwillig.

Unglauben spiegelte sich in den quecksilbernen Augen und irritiert brachte der Langhaarige hervor   
» Was soll das denn bitte schön bedeuten? Bin ich ansonsten etwa eine Gefahr für die Menschheit, oder was? Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein! Ich meine so gefährlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, eher das Gegenteil. «   
Vivi sah ihn ernst an. » Was ist? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt? «   
» Ich will dich nicht erschrecken, aber deine Fähigkeiten können auch ziemlich gefährlich werden, sowohl für dich als auch für andere in deiner Nähe, wenn du nicht lernst sie und deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Allerdings werden wir auch das mit ins Trainingsprogramm aufnehmen. «   
» Und wie wird mein Trainingsplan dann für die nächste Zeit aussehen? «   
» Ich kann dir von vornherein sagen, dass das kein Kinderspiel für dich werden wird. Zu allererst werden wir am besten heute noch, damit wir morgen gleich beginnen können, deine Magieblockade lösen, damit du dein volles Magiepotential nutzen kannst. Ab Morgenfrüh wirst du täglich jeden Tag joggen gehen, damit du deine Ausdauer und deine Kondition verbesserst, dann kommt Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen dazu, danach hast du dann erst einmal Mittagessen und eine längere Verschnaufpause. In dieser Zeit hast du dann Gelegenheit dich vollkommen, je nachdem wie es dir beliebt, deinem Selbststudium zu widmen. Die Bücher stelle ich dir übrigens gerne zur Verfügung, sofern ich sie besitze, ansonsten müssen wir nämlich ein paar kleine Ausflüge unternehmen, um die restlichen Bücher auszuleihen. « Ihre Augen bekamen ein merkwürdiges Funkeln und Atariel wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, da sprach Vivi auch schon weiter.

» Am späten Nachmittag wäre dann Zeit für unterschiedliches wie Kräuterkunde und deren Zubereitung, damit du lernst wie man Tränke, Salben und Kompressen herstellen kann, und dann gäbe es noch einige andere Sachen, die nützlich wären und die du sicher noch lernen möchtest, wie z.B. Runenkunde, Arithmantik, Okklumentik und noch einiges anderes. Du siehst also da kommt eine Menge auf dich zu, so dass du viel zu tun haben wirst. « Die Blondine zog ihre Stirn kraus und schien kurz nachzudenken.   
»Bevor ich es vergesse, muss ich dir noch wichtiges zu meiner Welt sagen: Alles was dir hier an Verletzung, bis hin zu deinem Tod passiert, wird auch eine Auswirkung auf deinen Körper in deiner Welt haben. Das heißt wenn du hier stirbst, dann bist du auch in deiner Dimension tot. « Erneut ließ sie ihrem Gegenüber Zeit alles zu verdauen, bevor sie wieder weiter sprach.

» Ich weiß zwar das Verletzungen das kleinere Übel sind, aber nichts desto trotz rate ich dir zur Vorsichtig, besonders was dieses Thema betrifft. «   
» Das bedeutet doch auch, dass ich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, viel Älter sein werde als meine Klassenkameraden, oder nicht? «   
» Das ist nur zum Teil richtig. Dein Körper, dein Geist und deine Seele werden sich verändern während du hier trainierst, denn alles was du hier lernst, egal welche Fähigkeiten, bleibt dir in deiner Dimension erhalten. Die Ausnahme ist die Zeit, sprich deinem Alter, denn die Zeit, die hier vergeht hat nur wenig Einfluss auf deine Realität, das heißt im Klartext, dass du nur zu einem geringem Teil altern wirst. «

Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf dachte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nach. Er konnte sich aus einigen Sachen immer noch keinen Reim machen, egal wie sehr er sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach. Er kam erst aus seiner Grübelei heraus, als er eine Hand vor seinen Augen herumwedeln sah. Irritiert fragte er » Was? Wolltest du was? « Verständnislos, wie man von einer Sekunde zur Anderen so tief in Gedanken versinken konnte, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf bevor sie ihm in die Augen blickte und fragte » Ich wollte nur wissen worüber du nachdenkst. «   
» Ich habe mich nur gewundert warum mir nur immer so etwas widerfahren muss und warum die Verwandlung erst jetzt passiert ist und nicht schon viel früher oder warum überhaupt. «   
» Den wahren Grund kenne ich nicht, aber ich denke es kommt von deiner Blockade, die seit deiner Geburt vorhanden ist; und die Einnahme des Omnis Scienta und deinen dadurch kurzeitig verursachten Tod haben einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass die Effektivität dieser Blockade enorm abnahm und somit schon mal einen Teil deines wahren Selbst offenbarte. «   
» Woher weißt du dass alles eigentlich so genau, ich meine du scheinst kaum älter als ich zu sein und du lebst doch auch in einer anderen Welt? «   
» Nun, das ist ein Geheimnis, aber wie schon erwähnt liegen unsere Dimensionen dicht beieinander und sind mit einander verbunden, so bekommen wir doch einige der Auswirkungen mit, die deine Welt betrifft.   
So und wenn du jetzt keine weitere Fragen mehr hast, dann können wir ja beginnen. «   
Der junge Zauberer hatte noch eine Menge Fragen, die er dem blonden Mädchen, Vivi noch stellen wollte, doch sie ließ ihm gar keine Möglichkeit und so musste er sich vorerst mit dem zu Frieden geben was er wusste.

* * *

So das war es auch schon wieder. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, bitte Kommis; wenn es euch nicht so sehr gefallen hat, bitte auch Kommis mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen. (Nur bitte keinen gemeinen ;-) Damit ich genug Zeit hab, werde ich die nächsten Kapitel in Monatsabständenhochladen. Ich hoffe ich kann die Termine einhalten und ihr so lange warten. 

Bis bald eure

Angel Light


	3. Der letzte Tag

Hallo ihr Lieben, tut mir Leid, dass ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe. Doch die Schule kam mit Referaten und Klausuren dazwischen, ich hassees, wenn man ´ne ganze Weile gar nichts zu tun hat und dann förmlich vor Arbeit nur so untergeht.(-.-) Als kleine Entschädigung gibt es heute deswegen auch gleich zwei Kapitel.

**Vielen Dank für die Rewievs an:**  
rainman70,Noire, Snape126, Tifferny Tonks

**Vielen Dank auch an meine Beta** DjEngelchen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, sowie die Charaktere, mit ein paar Ausnahmen, und die Gegenden gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld, auch wenn ich es gut gebrauchen könnte.

**Warnungen:** Genauere Beschreibung von Verletzungen

Doch nun viel Spaß beim dritten Chapter  
wünscht euch eure Angel Light

* * *

Kapitel 3 (Der letzte Tag) 

Die Zeit, die Atariel bei Vivi und zum Teil auch bei anderen Leuten verbrachte, ging schnell vorüber. Durch Lorién's Eifer und seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe ging das Training und Lernen zügig voran und so hatte er innerhalb von fast zwei Jahren seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Er hatte alles gelernt, was er von Vivi und den anderen lernen konnte und war nun bereit wieder in seine Dimension zurückzukehren.

Der letzte Tag war angebrochen und der Elfenprinz hatte sein heutiges Training abgeschlossen.  
Er war auf den Weg zu Vivi, als er plötzlich etwas hörte. Ein schriller entsetzter Laut drang an seine empfindlichen Ohren und ließ ihn, ein paar Sekunden vor Schreck, in seiner Position verharren, bevor er in die Richtung rannte, aus der er glaubte den verzweifelten Schrei zu hören.

Das viele Training und seine geschärften Sinne machten sich nun bezahlt, so dass er ziemlich schnell am Ort des Geschehens war. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation, die sich direkt vor seiner Nase abspielte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen und erstaunen zugleich, denn die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte wirkte mehr als nur surreal.  
Ein wunderschöner Vogel schlug verzweifelt und in Panik seine Flügel wild umher und versuchte in die Lüfte emporzusteigen, doch eine fest im Boden verankerte Eisenfalle, verhinderte das mit Erfolg. Die eisernen Kiefer der Falle hatten sich in das linke Bein eines rotschwarzgoldenen Phönix's geschlagen und gruben sich bei jedem Versuch, den er machte weiter und tiefer in das zarte Fleisch des seltenen Geschöpfes, so dass es erneut vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Er wollte auf den Feuervogel zugehen, doch als dieser ihn bemerkte flog er noch aufgeregter umher und verletzte sich so nur noch mehr. Würde das Tier so weiter machen, würde es noch sein Bein verlieren oder schlimmstenfalls sterben. Beruhigend redete er auf den verletzten Phönix ein und versuchte sich ihm langsam zu nähern.  
» Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich tu dir nichts. Ich will dir nur helfen. « und tatsächlich das wunderschöne Geschöpf hielt mit seiner Tätigkeit inne und sah den Jungen, mit leicht schief gelegtem Haupt in die Augen. Schwarz traf auf leuchtend Grün und Atariel schien es so als würde der Phönix ihn verstehen. Ein wenig erleichtert probierte der Zauberer es noch einmal und dieses Mal konnte er zu dem magischen Geschöpf gehen und sich die Situation von Nahem betrachten.  
Die Stahlzähne der Falle hatten sich weit in das zarte Fleisch gebohrt und würden wohl eine ziemlich tiefe und stark blutende Wunde zurücklassen, aber würde er die scheußliche Wildfalle nicht entfernen, dann würde das arme Geschöpf elendig verenden und das wollte der Elf auf jeden Fall verhindern.  
» Wenn ich dich jetzt von der Falle befreie wird deine Wunde ziemlich stark bluten und damit du nicht verblutest, werde ich dir gleich dein Bein abbinden und dann werde ich schauen wie ich deine Wunde am besten heilen kann. Dazu muss ich dich allerdings zur Hütte meiner Freundin und Mentorin bringen. Auf jeden Fall muss du jetzt still halten sonst wird das alles nichts und du hast im Endeffekt nur noch mehr Schmerzen. « Der Elf ergriff vorsichtig die beiden Stahlkiefer der Falle und begann sie unter größerem Kraftaufwand auseinander zuziehen, bis sie fast ganz offen waren. Das Farbenprächtige Wesen fiel sofort zur Seite um und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Der Abstand reichte aber, so dass der Retter des Phönix's sie wieder zusammenschnappen lassen konnte. Dann hob er seinen neuen und stärkeren Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Spruch, wodurch das grässliche Fangerät zu glühen anfing und schließlich mit einer kleinen, aber ungefährlichen Explosion verschwand. Als das erledigt war wandte er sich seinem verletzten Patienten zu.

Die Wunde blutete, wie der Blauäugige schon vorher vermutet hatte, sehr stark und er konnte fühlen wie das Tier immer schwächer wurde. Schnell riss er aus seinem T-Shirt einen langen Stoffstreifen und wickelte es fest um das verletzte Bein des Feuervogels. Behutsam hob er den Phönix hoch, schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Vivis Hütte und disapparierte mit einem leisen Plopp. Mit einem ähnlichen Geräusch tauchte er vor seinem Ziel auf, aus dem sofort Vivi kam und ihn empfang.  
» Na, alles erledigt Atariel? Dann kannst du jetzt ja…« Doch Angesprochener ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden.  
» Keine Zeit! « Mit dieser kurzen Erläuterung ließ er sie stehen, stürmte ins innere der Wohnung, legte seinen Patienten, der kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war, auf den Tisch und suchte die benötigten Kräuter für eine starke Heilkompresse zusammen. Einen Moment stand Vivi noch verdutzt vor der Tür, bevor sie registrierte was geschehen war und sie ihm ins Innere folgte. Als sie ihn in der Arbeitsnische erblickte und er sie scheinbar ignorierte blaffte sie ihren Schüler an. » Was bitte sollte das gerade? Und was um Merlins Namen machst du da überhaupt? « Erst jetzt schien sie wirklich wahrzunehmen was ihr Lehrling da gerade trieb. Als die Blonde aber immer noch keine Antwort bekam packte sie ihr Gegenüber am Arm und unterbrach ihn grob bei seiner Arbeit.  
» Kannst du mir vielleicht endlich mal eine Antwort geben und mir sagen was los ist. « Leicht angesäuert sah sie ihn an. Wenn sie eins hasste, dann war es einfach stehen gelassen zu werden und keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen.  
Abwesend erwiderte er » Das siehst du doch, ich stelle eine Heilkompresse für schwere und stark blutende Verletzungen her. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind. Könntest du meinen Arm wieder loslassen, ich würde ihn nämlich gerne noch weiter benutzen wollen. « Ohne etwas zu merken hatte sie in ihrer Eifer wohl etwas zu fest zugepackt und die Blutzuvor in Atariels Arm unterbrochen. Mit leicht vor Scham geröteten Wangen ließ sie ihn sofort wieder los und murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung.  
» Tut mir Leid. Mein Temperament ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen. «  
» Ist schon gut. Allerdings muss ich mich jetzt erst einmal um meine Patientin kümmern, damit sie mir nicht wegstirbt. « Kurz lächelte er sie an, um ihr zu zeigen das alles schon wieder vergeben war.  
» Welche Patientin? « wollte Vivi wissen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, um sich nach dem Gast umzusehen erblickte sie einen wunderschönen rotschwarzgoldenen Phönix, so dass ihr die Worte praktisch im Halse stecken blieben. Der junge Zauberer, inzwischen fertig mit der Mixtur, ging zum Feuervogel hinüber, reinigte die Wunde mit Wasser und strich vorsichtig etwas von der grünen und kühlen Substanz auf die tiefe Wunde.

Faszinierend beobachtet Vivi wie ihr Schüler das magische Tier behandelte und auf es einsprach als wäre es ein Wesen, das ihre Sprache verstand, aber wenn sie sich die Szene genauer betrachtete machte es tatsächlich den Eindruck als würde es alles verstehen was der 15-jährige mit ihm machte und ihm sagte.

Als der Langhaarige dann endlich die Wunde versorgt und verbunden hatte, konnte der Phönix endlich vor Erschöpfung einschlafen. Lorién trug den seltenen Vogel zu einem heraufbeschworenen Körbchen und hüllte ihn in Decken ein. Anschließend ließ sich der junge Elf selbst etwas erschöpft in einen der Weidensessel fallen und schloss für einen Moment die blauen Augen. Vivian setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte seine Gesichtszüge auf eine Reaktion, als Atariel auf einmal seine leuchtend blauen Augen aufschlug und die junge Frau ernst anblickte.

Vivi kannte diesen Blick und wusste genau was darauf Folge würde…

» Wie können Menschen nur so grausam sein und so etwas Tieren oder anderen Lebewesen antun, obwohl diese ihnen gar nichts zu Leide tun? «

…ein gewisser Mr Lorién, der sich stundenlang über dieses Thema aufregen würde.

Über eine Stunde regte er sich über dieses Thema auf, bis es der jungen Frau zu viel wurde und sie ihn wieder beruhigte, indem sie geschickt das Thema wechselte. Irgendwann später nahmen sie sich Bücher zur Hand und lasen, wie fast jeden Abend.  
Während die Zwei so dasaßen, beide in ihr jeweiliges Buch vertieft, schweiften Vivis Gedanken ab, zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie Atariel das erste Mal begegnete und wie ihre Freundschaft und das Vertrauen von Tag zu Tag zwischen ihnen wuchs. Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Objekt ihrer Gedanken und ihr fiel auf wie sehr sich der Junge, von vor knapp 22 Monaten, verändert hatte, nicht nur äußerlich sondern auch innerlich.

Er hatte während der Zeit, die er in Vivis Welt verbracht hatte viel gelernt und er war sogar in den meisten Dingen besser als sie selbst geworden. Er war wesentlich reifer geworden, nicht nur seelisch und geistig, sondern auch physisch und emotional. Er war noch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und maß nun 1,83m. Seine zusammengebundenen Haare berührten fast den Boden und passten perfekt zu seinem athletisch muskulösen Körper. In allem zusammen ergab sich ein Bild eines sehr attraktiven jungen Zauberers und Elfen.  
Und morgen in aller Früh würde dieser nach Hause, in seine Welt aufbrechen und dann würde alles wieder so sein wie zuvor.

Der Langhaarige war fast fertig mit dem Buch „Die verschiedene Zweige und Arten der Magie; Wahrheit oder Mythos" als er bemerkte, wie Vivi ihn regelrecht anstarrte. Der Gryffindor sprach sie an.  
» Vivi, wenn du etwas willst, dann sag es doch einfach und warte nicht bis ich das Buch durchgelesen habe. « doch angesprochene reagierte nicht, so dass der blauäugige zu einem anderen Mittel griff und mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen hin und her wedelte, doch als sie auch darauf nicht reagierte, zog er verwundert seine Augenbrauen hoch. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und näher auf sie zutreten, da klärten sich die verlorenen hellblauen Augen Vivis. Sie schlug einmal kurz die Lider nieder und sah, als sie Atariel's Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, ihr gegenüber verwirrt an.  
» Alles in Ordnung? Du wirktest gerade ziemlich abwesend und Meilen weit entfernt. Normalerweise passiert dir so was doch sonst nicht. Ist ja richtig unheimlich. « meinte der Elf neckisch.  
Peinlich berührt senkte sie ihren Kopf um die aufsteigende röte in ihren Wangen zu verbergen.  
» Tut mir Leid, ich war nur in Gedanken und habe nicht darauf geachtet, wen oder was ich anschaue. «  
» Das hab ich gemerkt. « Grinsend fragte er sie dann » Und worüber hast du nachgedacht? «  
» Ähm, ich habe über dich nachgedacht und wie du dich in der kurzen Zeit, die du hier warst, verändert hast und das mir der Abschied morgen früh ziemlich schwer fallen wird, vor allem da du ein so guter Freund für mich geworden bist…. «  
» Glaube mir, du bist nicht die einzige. Mir wird es auch schwer fallen mich von dir zu verabschieden, denn du bist mir auch eine gute Freundin geworden und hast mir in vielen Dingen sehr geholfen. Ich werde dich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen. «  
Bei den schönen Worten standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen und sie musste sich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht gleich los zu heulen. Ehrlich erwiderte die Blonde. » Vielen Dank. Ich werde dich bestimmt auch nicht so schnell vergessen. «  
» Weißt du was, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, hören wir uns jetzt schon so an, als würden wir uns voneinander verabschieden. «  
Die junge Hexe versuchte sich ihre Traurigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen, was ihr auch zum Teil gelang, doch der Hogwartsschüler kannte sie besser, so dass er den traurigen Ton heraushören konnte und nun um ihre Gefühle, für das bevorstehende Lebewohl, bescheid wusste.  
Nachdem sie noch eine Weile vor sich ins Leere gestarrt hatte, blickte sie auf einmal lächelnd in Atariel's Gesicht und erhob sich mit den Worten » Ich gehe jetzt Schlafen. Mach nicht mehr zu lange und schlaf nachher gut. « Fast wieder in sein Buch vertieft, erwiderte der Langhaarige nur  
» Ja, danke. Schlaf auch gut. «

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Atariel mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf, ging hinaus zum Bach und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Erfrischend munter machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte und weckte dort eine noch völlig im Schlaf versunkene Vivi.  
» Morgen Viv. Aufstehen, Zeit fürs Frühstück. « Langsam schlug das Blonde Mädchen ihre Augen auf und blickte in die leuchtend grünen ihres Schützlings. Nicht damit rechnend, dass der Junge ihr so nahe war, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.  
» Mensch Atariel, hast du sie noch alle! Mich am frühen morgen so zu erschrecken…. «  
» Sorry, war keine Absicht. «  
» Ja, ja. Wer's glaubt wird selig, ich weiß. « Während Vivi draußen war und sich frisch machte, war der junge Zauberer derweil beschäftigt das Frühstück zuzubereiten und den Tisch zu decken. Als alles schon fertig war, kam auch schon das blonde Mädchen wieder, so dass sie mit Essen beginnen konnten.  
Nach dem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, brach Vivi die angenehm ruhige Atmosphäre.  
» Du solltest unbedingt noch lernen deine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, damit sich nicht ständig deine Augenfarbe verändert und jeder über deine Gefühlslage bescheid weiß. «  
» Ja ich weiß, doch dummerweise kann ich es nicht mehr lernen, denn ich beherrsch es fast. « und wie zum Beweis änderte sich sein leuchtendes Grün in ein leuchtendes, kräftiges Rot.  
» Weißt du, dass ich das eigentlich immer noch ziemlich unheimlich finde? Es ist zwar auf eine gewisse Art faszinierend, aber dennoch gruselig und unheimlich. «  
Lässig antwortete Atariel » Ich weiß. «  
» Dann hast du das die ganze Zeit über gewusst und mit Absicht gemacht!? « Mit einer schnellen fließenden Bewegung hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihm das Holzstück direkt ins Gesicht.  
» Hey ist ja schon gut, aber ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt, dass ich das Irisverändern mit Absicht gemacht habe, geschweige denn über einen längeren Zeitraum. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schwierig es ist seine Gefühle kontrollieren zu lernen, so etwas braucht normalerweise Jahre. Und glaub mir, ich beherrsch es bei weitem noch lange nicht gut genug. «  
Bevor die junge Frau noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie die leisen Klänge des Phönix's. Mit erhobenem Haupt lag er in seinem Korb und musterte die zwei Zauberer aus seinen schwarzen Augen. Sofort wandte sich der Gryffindor dem Tier zu und fragte » Na, geht's dir wieder besser? Du bist bestimmt hungrig und willst was essen, hab ich recht? « Der Elf nahm ein Stück Brot vom Tisch, hockte sich neben das wunderschöne Geschöpf, reichte ihm immer wieder ein kleines Stückchen Brot und streichelte ihm vorsichtig am Hals. Sofort schmiegte sich das wunderschöne Geschöpf an seine Hand und fing an, leise Töne des Wohlwollens von sich zu geben. Nach einem Moment erhob Vivi ihre Stimme und veranlasste dadurch den 15-jährigen in seiner Tätigkeit inne zu halten und sie fragend anzusehen.  
» Du hast eine echt seltene Art Freundschaften zu schließen, weißt du das? « Auf seinen verwirrten Blick fügte sie jedoch noch hinzu » Es ist eine ziemliche Seltenheit, dass Phönixe sich auf Menschen einlassen, ihnen vertrauen oder gar Freundschaften mit ihnen schließen. « Verwundert zog der Elf eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wandte sich wieder dem prächtigen Geschöpf vor sich zu.  
» Wenn das so ist, scheinst du mir aber eine Ausnahme zu sein, denn du verhältst dich nicht gerade so wie Vivi deine Gattung beschreibt.  
Aber egal, viel wichtiger ist jetzt erst einmal, dass ich mir vor meinem Aufbruch noch einmal deine Wunde in Augenschein nehme und schaue wie weit die Heilung vorangeschritten ist. «  
Vorsichtig setzte er den Phönix vor sich auf den Boden und wickelte den Verband samt Kompresse ab.

Die Wunde sah immer noch schlimm aus, war aber zum Glück nicht entzündet und hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Es würde noch einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen bis sich Schorf über die Wunde legte, die Haut sich regenerierte und abheilte. Da sein Patient aber ein magisches Wesen war, konnte er nicht genau sagen, wie lange es noch dauern würde, aber das hing sowieso einzig und allein von der Verfassung und dem Willen des jeweiligen Tieres ab.

Nach der Untersuchung legte der Grünäugige dem Vogel einen neuen Verband mit Heilkompresse an und setzte den Phönix zurück in sein Körbchen. Sanft streichelte er noch einen Moment durch das weiche und warme Gefieder, bevor er sich von dem rotschwarzgoldenen Geschöpf verabschiedete.  
» War schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben, mach's gut und pass auf dich auf. «  
An Vivian gewandt fuhr er fort » Ich glaube, wir sollten uns langsam mal auf den Weg machen. « Die Blonde nickte schweigsam, nahm ihr Schwert und ihren Bogen und folgte ihrem Freund und Schützling aus der Hütte.  
Beide merkten nicht die Augen, die ihnen eine ganze Weile folgten und sich erst dann wieder abwandten, als die beiden Zauberer den Vorhang durchschritten hatten.

* * *

Bitte den Button drücken und Kommentar hinterlassen. Kann auch Kritik sein, nur keine zu harte bitte. 

Eure Angel Light


	4. Rückkehr

So hier ist jetzt das vierte Chapter.

Auch hier wieder einen herzlichen Dank an meine Beta-Readerin DjEngelchen.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter soiwe der Inhalt gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Würde HP mir gehören, wäre ich jetzt reich und hätte ein paar Probleme weniger. Ich verdiene,wie man also sieht kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction und werde es auch nicht.

**Warnungen:** Character Death, sowie heftige Szenen von Gewalt und Beschreibungen von Verletzungen.

Doch nun zum Chapter:  
Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure Angel Light

* * *

4. Kapitel (Rückkehr) 

Atariel und Vivi waren auf den Weg zu der Lichtung, auf der der Langhaarige vor nun mehr als zweiundzwanzig Monaten gelandet war, denn nur von diesem Ort konnte er auch wieder zurück in seine Welt gelangen. Sie hatten ein zügiges Tempo drauf und kamen schnell voran, so dass sie nur noch wenige Stunden brauchen würden, um am Ziel anzukommen.   
Ein lautes Knacken ließ sie jedoch, die Nerven aufs äußerste gespannt, stehen bleiben und die Blonde das Schwert ziehen, nur um es keine Sekunde später kampfbereit in den Händen zuhalten.

Aufmerksam sahen sie sich um, aber als sie nichts entdecken konnten und Vivi gerade im Begriff war das Schwert zu senken, ließ sie ein Rascheln das genaue Gegenteil machen. Sie schauten genau in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und keine Sekunde später kam ein Reh aus dem Dickicht gesprungen und lief an den zwei erstaunten Zauberern vorbei.   
Verdutzt über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten des Tieres, aber auch gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass es nur ein harmloses Reh war, ließ die Kurzhaarige das Schwert schließlich doch noch sinken, bevor sie es endgültig in die dazugehörige Scheide, an ihrem Gürtel steckte.   
» Wenn bei dir alles in Ordnung ist, dann lass uns weiter gehen. Wir haben nämlich noch ein gutes Stück Weg vor uns. «

Rasch gingen sie weiter, doch der grünäugige Junge kam nicht drum herum, sich Gedanken über das merkwürdige Verhalten des Tieres zu machen, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und Vivi darauf ansprach.   
» Vivi, findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, wie sich das Reh benommen hat? Ich meine, es ist doch nicht normal wenn ein so scheues Wesen blindlings im Wald umher läuft, wo es doch jede Menge Feinde hat, die es auf es abgesehen haben. «   
» Vielleicht ist es ja vor einem anderen Tier geflohen, das könnte doch gut möglich sein, oder? Schließlich sind wir hier in einem riesigen Wald. «   
» Ja das ist gut möglich, aber ich würde zu gerne Wissen was es für ein Tier gewesen war, was dem Reh einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hat. «   
Mit hochgezogener Schulter meinte sie jedoch nur » Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Und um genau zu sein, will ich es auch lieber nicht herausfinden. « Ihre Stimmenlage gab eindeutig zu verstehen, dass das Thema damit gegessen war und sie weiter marschieren wollte.   
Dem Elf ließ das aber noch lange keine Ruhe, denn das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie schon ¾ der Strecke zurückgelegt und beschlossen deshalb eine kleine Rast einzulegen, um sich ein wenig zu erholen. Sie setzten sich auf eine große Baumwurzel, die aus der Erde ragte, und holten ihre Wegzehrung heraus, die sie dann in aller Ruhe verspeisten.   
Nachdem sie alles aufgegessen und ihre Spuren beseitigt hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Lichtung.

Sie waren kaum 100 m gegangen, da blieb Lorién plötzlich stehen und schaute sich um, er hörte in weiter Entfernung ein dumpfes Krachen und das wilde Aufschreien mehrerer Vögel, die in den Himmel stoben. Vivian sofort alarmiert, schaute den Jungen neben sich fragend an, doch die Haltung ihres Freundes ließ auf keine unmittelbare Gefahr schließen, so dass sie erleichtert aufatmete. Mit ernstem Gesicht wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige seiner Begleitung zu.   
» Vivi gib mir bitte deinen Bogen und deine Pfeile! Ein paar Kilometer westlich von hier ist etwas, das rasend vor Wut, wie ein Berserker durch den Wald rennt und alles zu Kleinholz macht!!! «   
Schon ahnend was ihr Freund vorhatte, redete sie gleich dazwischen.   
» Das ist viel zu gefährlich!!! Und außerdem musst du zurück bevor sich das Portal wieder für die nächsten paar Jahre schließt! « Stur schaute die junge Frau in leuchtend blaue Augen, die ihr Entschlossen entgegenfunkelten. Ergeben seufzte sie auf und händigte dem Langhaarigen ihren Bogen und Pfeile aus.   
Nachdem Atariel sich den Bogen über die Schulter gehängt hatte und schon loslaufen wollte rief Vivian ihm noch ein besorgtes » Pass bloß auf dich auf. « hinterher. Dankbar lächelnd drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu seiner Freundin um und antwortete » Das werde ich. « Dann lief er, dank seines Elfendaseins, in schnellem Tempo Richtung Westen davon.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten laufen, blieb er stehen und besah sich den Kampfplatz von sicherer Entfernung. Langsam und lautlos schlich er sich näher heran, damit er die volle Kraft der Waffe ausnutzen konnte.

Währendessen einige Kilometer östlich, machte sich Vivi große Sorgen. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl was die Sache betraf und kämpfte in ihrem inner mit der Entscheidung ob sie ihm hinterher sollte oder dort warten sollte, wo sie gerade war. Letzten Endes siegte ihre Sorge und sie machte sich auf den Weg dem Elf zu folgen. » Er hat ja schließlich nicht gesagt, dass ich dort auf ihn warten soll und mich nicht vom Fleck rühren darf. «

Als der 15-jährige, von Vivis Plänen nichts ahnend, auf hundert Meter an das riesige Ungetüm herangekommen war, entdeckte er viel zu spät in einem Dickicht, genau vor dem Monster ein sehr junges Reh, das panische Ängste durchstand und anscheinend nicht in der Lage war zu laufen. Die Bestie setzte ihren Weg genau auf das kleine Reh zu und schleuderte es, mehr aus Versehen als beabsichtigt aus dem Gebüsch. Es schlidderte ein paar Meter über den Boden und blieb dann regungslos liegen. Die schwarzgelben Augen des Ungetüms fixierten das fast neugeborene Kitz als nahrhafte Beute, weshalb es auch zu einem letzten und wahrscheinlich tödlichen Hieb mit seiner Krallenbesetzten Pranke ansetzte, doch bevor es noch dazu kommen sollte, schoss der Elf blitzschnell einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab, so dass alle fünfundzwanzig, zu gleicher Zahl, den Kopf, die Vorder- und Hinterbeinmuskeln trafen. Laut brüllend krachte die Kreatur mit einem Wumms zu Boden und blieb verletzt dort liegen. Der junge Elf eilte, sich den Bogen auf den Rücken schulternd, auf das Reh zu und kniete sich zu ihm runter, um es auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen.

Durch die sanften Berührungen wieder Erwacht, richtete sich das Kitz ein wenig auf und schaute den Gryffindor aus schwarzen Augen an. Erleichtert atmete der Schwarzhaarige auf und stellte fest, dass dem Jungtier nichts fehlte und es lediglich noch nicht gelernt hatte zu laufen.   
Als die kleinen braunen Knopfaugen ihn immer noch regelrecht anstarrten, ließ das den Schwarzhaarigen verwundert die Brauen heben. Doch kurz darauf bemerkte er, dass der Blick gar nicht ihm galt, sondern etwas anderem, und dieses etwas befand sich direkt hinter ihnen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und blickte entsetzt in das hässliche Gesicht der Bestie, die sich wieder unbemerkt aufgerichtet hatte und die Tatze, in genau diesem Moment, zu einem neuen Schlag angehoben hatte.   
Er stand die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zur Kreatur und hatte folglich nicht mitbekommen wie die sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, doch nun war es sowieso zu spät, denn dem Jungen blieb keine Zeit mehr sich zu wehren oder aus der Bahn zu springen.   
Die Pranke mit den langen Krallen holte aus und sauste auf das ungleiche Paar zu. Bewegungsunfähig stand der Prinz vor dem Monster und sah es aus panisch geweiteten Augen an. Nur am Rande nahm er einen Schatten wahr, der sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf das Monstrum stürzte, auf dessen Rücken sprang und auf es einhieb.   
Sofort ließ das Ungetüm von seiner Beute ab, um sich um den neuen Angreifer zu kümmern, der sich mittlerweile dem Nacken des blutrünstigen Tieres zugewandt hatte.

Endlich konnte sich Atariel aus seiner Erstarrung lösen und besah sich die Kampfszene vor sich genauer. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf als er erkannte, wer das gefährliche Tier von ihnen ablenkte. » Los, bring dich und das Kitz in Sicherheit!!!! Ich werde es solange beschäftigen. «   
Eilig nahm Angesprochener das Kitz auf den Arm und brachte es schleunigst aus der Gefahrenzone. In sicherer Entfernung setzte er das zerbrechliche Geschöpf ab und gab Vivi ein Zeichen, dass sie loslegen konnte.

Die blonde Schwertkämpferin hörte ein Pfeifen und verstand. Ein letztes Mal hieb sie mit aller Kraft in den Nacken ihres Gegners und während das Tier ein schmerzerfülltes Brüllen von sich gab und den Rücken durchbog, sprang Vivi mit ihrem Schwert vor das Monster, rammte die Klinge bis zum Heft in dessen Brust und zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder hinaus. Laut krachend und blutspritzend kippte das Monster auf die Seite und blieb schwer atmend liegen.

Nachdem das Tier gefallen war, rannte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf seine Freundin zu.   
» Das war echt knapp. Ich bin echt froh, dass du hier bist, denn wärst du nicht gekommen, dann wäre ich wohl jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. « Die blonde Frau kam ihrem Freund entgegen, doch auf einmal schrie der nur mit purem entsetzten im Gesicht. » VIVI, PASS AUF, HINTER DIR!!!!! « Doch es war zu spät. Entsetzt musste der Hogwartsschüler mit ansehen, wie das Ungeheuer plötzlich hinter seiner ehemaligen Mentorin war und sie mit den langen Krallen der Tatze erwischte. Wütend und geschockt stieß er ein verzweifeltes » NEEEEIIIIIIN!!! « hervor und rannte weiter auf Vivian zu.   
Wie in Zeitlupe, sah er wie Vivi den Halt verlor und nach vorne auf den laubbedeckten Boden zu fallen drohte. Er sah das viele Blut, welches wie Fäden aus dem Rücken trat als sie Richtung Boden fiel und ihre Kleidung schnell in ein dunkles Rot färbte, doch bevor sie noch auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, war er bei ihr angekommen und fing sie knapp vor dem harten Aufprall auf.

Das der Elf dadurch selbst mit seinen Knien hart auf den Boden landete, merkte er nicht. Er nahm ebenfalls auch nicht wahr wie er automatisch ein Schild um sich und Vivi erschuf, das sie vor dem Biest beschützte. Immer noch hielt er Vivi fest in seinen Armen und erst jetzt konnte er den Wahren Ausmaß der Verletzung richtig sehen.   
Der 15-jährige musste stark schlucken um einen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Ihre Kleidung hing total zerrissen und blutgetränkt von ihrem Körper und gab ungehinderten Blick auf den total zerfetzten Rücken frei. Man konnte bei einigen Wunden sogar den Knochen sehen und so wie es aussah hatte sich sogar einer in die Lunge gebohrt und behinderte Vivi stark beim Atmen.   
Er spürte das unregelmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, doch er wusste, dass das nicht lange andauern würde, wenn er nicht bald etwas gegen die Verletzungen unternahm. Er nahm den Zauberstab von Vivi, doch egal was er damit auch versuchte, es wollte sich kein Erfolg auf Heilung einstellen. Stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich in seinen Augen, doch noch versuchte er sie zu unterdrücken. Er spürte wie immer mehr Leben aus dem Körper in seinen Armen wich und wie dieser dadurch immer schwächer wurde. Plötzlich ging jedoch ein Zucken durch Vivians Körper und ließ sie hustend Blut spucken.   
» Harry? « kam die schwache und kaum zu verstehende Frage von der Schwerverletzten. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht als er antwortete » Es tut mir Leid Vivi, es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich bloß nicht hier her gekommen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Bitte verzeih mir… «   
Mit sehr viel Mühe und unter enormer Anstrengung und Schmerzen sprach die Blonde zu ihrem einstigen Schützling.  
» Du…trägst…keine Schuld. …Ich war nur…zu un…vorsichtig. « Immer wieder wurde sie von Hustanfällen, bei denen sie Blut spuckte, oder von starken Schmerzen heimgesucht, die ihr das Reden sichtlich erschwerten, doch ließ sie sich nicht davon abringen weiter zu sprechen und setzte immer wieder zum Reden an » Ich hätte…mich…vergewiss…ern…müssen…ob das Bies…t auch…wirklich…Tod war,…doch…jetzt ist…es so…wieso…zu spät. Mach dir…keine…Sorgen…um mich…denn der…To…d…ist schließ…lich…nur der…nächste…Sch…ritt…im…Leben. « Vivi wurde immer schwächer und ihre Stimme immer leiser, so dass der Elf sie am weiter sprechen hindern wollte,   
» Bitte Vivi, du musst dich jetzt ausruhen, sonst wird es am Ende nur noch schlimmer!!!! « doch stur, wie seine Freundin war, ignorierte sie es einfach und sprach mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht weiter.  
»Du…musst…mir…jetzt…gut…zu…hören,…hörst…du?! Ich…will…nicht, das…du…trauerst…ich möchte,…dass…du…mich…in…guter… Er…inner…ung…behältst. Versprich…es…mir,…hörst…du? «   
Vivis Stimme erlosch und mit ihr auch die restliche Kraft, die sie bis eben noch am Leben erhalten hatte.

Behutsam zog er die zierliche junge Frau ganz in seine Arme, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und flüsterte mit tränenunterdrückter Stimme dagegen » Ich verspreche es. « dann drückte er sie fest an sich und ließ seinen bis eben unterdrückten Tränen freien lauf. Doch das hielt nicht lange an, denn als er der Gegenwart des Monster mit seinem stechenden gelbschwarzen Augen, gewahr wurde, spürte er ungeheure Wut in sich hochsteigen, die seine Tränen versiegen ließ. Er versuchte die Wut soweit es ging zurück zu kämpfen, damit das Feuer nicht explosionsartig aus ihm herausbrechen würde und unkontrolliert alles, in einem unbestimmten Radius versenkte und bis auf den Grund niederbrannte. Trotzdem er seine Wut unterdrücken konnte, wechselte seine Augenfarbe von flüssigem Quecksilber zu leuchtendem Rot.

Entschlossen den Tod seiner Freundin zu rächen, bettete er Vivis Körper auf den mit laubbedeckten Waldboden und nahm ihr Schwert. Langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte der Bestie wütend, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, direkt in die verabscheuungswürdigen gelbschwarzen Augen.

Er hatte kaum einen Schritt aus dem Schild getan, da machte sich das Monster bereit seine Beute mit einem Satz außer Gefecht zu setzen und es anschließend qualvoll niederzustrecken. Doch darauf hatte der junge Prinz nur gewartet. Noch bevor sein Gegner auch nur zum Sprung ansetzen konnte, sprang der Rotäugige hoch in die Luft und als er die richtige Höhe von fünf Meter erreicht hatte, warf er der Kreatur unter sich einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Fest packte er das Krummschwert mit beiden Händen am Griff, hob es steil über seinen Kopf und sauste mit hoher Geschwindigkeit wieder Richtung Erde. Kurz über der Bestie holte er mit der Waffe aus, so dass man das Surren der leicht gebogenen Klinge vernehmen konnte, bevor sie durch den dicken behaarten Hals der Kreatur glitt und den Kopf vom Rest des Körpers trennte. Blutspritzend fiel der abgetrennte Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und erst wenige Sekunden später folgte der Rest. Das dunkelrote, fast schon schwarzrote Blut quoll ungehindert aus dem offenen Hals und bildete schnell eine ziemlich große Blutlache, in der der junge Zauberer stand und von oben bis unten mit Blut bespritz war.

Schwer atmend ließ der Gryffindor das bluttriefende Schwert sinken und musterte kurz, den Atem unter Kontrolle bringend, die tote Bestie. Mit dem Gedanken, dass die gefährliche Kreatur nun endgültig erledigt war, wandte er sich von ihr ab und schritt auf den leblosen Körper seiner Freundin zu. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ließ er den Schild, der Vivi bis eben vor Gefahren schützte, erlöschen. Er kniete sich zu ihr und betrachtete still für eine Weile ihren schmalen und leblosen Körper. Er würde sie, wie es sich gehört, verbrennen und ihre Asche der Natur, mit der sie stets verbunden war, zurückgeben. Ein letztes Mal nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest und mit geschlossenen Augen an sich, bis Vivis Körper auf einmal eine leichte Wärme ausstrahlte.   
Ruckartig öffneten sich die quecksilbernen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen und blickten auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinab. Erstaunen spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder als der Körper in goldenem Licht aufstrahlte und begann sich in Millionen von Lichtpartikeln zu verwandeln, die langsam gen Himmel schwebten und irgendwann verblassten.

Eine ganze Weile kniete Atariel noch auf den laubbedeckten Walboden und starrte die Stelle an, an denen die Lichtpartikel verschwunden waren. Ein leiser Singsang ließ ihn jedoch den Blick senken und einen wunderschönen Phönix vor sich erblicken, der ihn aus großen schwarzen Augen musternd ansah. Doch bevor der Zauberer noch fragen oder irgendetwas anderes machen konnte, flog der Phönix auf seine Schulter und trillerte ein Lied.   
Eine wohltuende Wärme stieg in ihm hoch und verdrängte die eisige Kälte, die sich seit Vivians Tod um sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie wärmte ihn von innen und gab ihm ein Gefühl, das die Schmerzen in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele ein wenig linderte und erträglicher werden ließ.

Der blauäugige lauschte noch den letzten Tönen, die der rotschwarzgold schimmernde Vogel ansetzte und streichelte ihm anschließend dankend über das farbenprächtige Federkleid. Liebevoll sah er seine Patientin an und manifestierte sein vorheriges Handeln in Worten.   
» Ich danke dir von Herzen für dein aufbauendes Lied. Es war wunderschön und hat mir sehr geholfen, aber ich muss jetzt los, zurück in meine Welt und mich dort dem Bösen stellen und es besiegen. «   
Das magische Geschöpf jedoch, sah ihn nur aus fragenden Augen an und blieb auf seiner Schulter sitzen.   
» Na gut, wenn du nicht willst, dann kommst du eben mit, aber du solltest es dir gut überlegen, denn wenn du erst einmal in meiner Welt bist, kommst du nicht wieder hierher zurück. « und leise fügte er noch hinzu. » Jedenfalls wüsste ich noch nicht wie. « Wie als Antwort darauf, rieb der Phönix sanft seinen Schnabel an Atariels Wange und gab somit seine stumme Zustimmung.   
Der Langhaarige stand vom Boden auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose, der bei den Blutflecken eigentlich gar nicht weiter auffiel, hob sicherheitshalber das Schwert auf und machte sich mit seiner neuen Gefährtin auf den Weg zur Lichtung.

Nach dem Stand der Sonne hatten sie nicht mehr viel Zeit und der mittlerweile wieder Grünäugige legte, mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung an den wunderschönen Vogel auf seiner Schulter, einen schnellen Laufschritt ein, um noch rechtzeitig am Ziel anzukommen. In der Richtung, wo die Lichtung lag, war der Wald zum Glück nicht dicht mit Büschen und Gestrüpp bewachsen, so dass sie schnell vorwärts kamen, und die Zeit langsam aufholten, die der Gryffindor durch den Vorfall verschwendet hatte.   
Fünf Minuten vor zwölf kam der groß gewachsene Zauberer am Ziel an und keine Minute später flog der Phönix auch auf die Lichtung und auf Atariels Schulter zu und ließ sich dort mit leichten Flügelschlägen nieder.

Geduldig warteten sie bis zwölf Uhr, doch als nichts geschah begann der Prinz nervös zu werden.   
» Es ist jetzt genau zwölf Uhr und es ist nichts passiert, was ist wenn man irgendetwas Spezielles machen muss oder ich weiß nicht was. Vivi hatte nichts der gleichen erwähnt, dass man…. «   
Doch der Hogwartsschüler konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende bringen, denn plötzlich wurde alles Schwarz um ihn. Er verlor den Boden unter seinen Füßen und stürzte in die Tiefe der Schwärze.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt... Ich hoffe das Chapter war in Ordnung und hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja schreibt bitte Kommis, wenn nicht dann auch, nur bitte keine zu harte Kritik.  
Das fünfte Kapitel werde ich versuchen nächsten Monat hochzuladen, aber seid mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte, denn ich muss noch einige Arbeiten in der Schule schreiben und mich darauf vorbereiten. 

Also bis demnächst und eine schöne Zeit wünscht euch

Angel Light


	5. Wieder zurück

Hallo Leute, tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie sind meine Lehrer der Meinung, dass wir total viel Freizeit haben müssen und drücken uns vor den Ferien noch ne Menge Hausaufgaben auf. Aber ich will mich dadurch nicht rechtfertigen, denn ich war letzten Monat auch ein bisschen faul. Sorry, aber ich gelobe Besserung.

Nun aber zum offiziellen Teil:  
Ich habe mich riesig über die vielen Kommis von euch gefreut. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen,wie happy ich war, dass hat mich über Wochen in gute Stimmung versetzt.

Also noch mals herzlichen Dank dafür an:  
**Moni Mahoni, Ina Bauer, Din Mikith, Slay Coral, Tifferny Tonks, zampirik, Deedochan, AJ, laser-jet, natsucat, luca28, Lese-Rattezum2. **und** blut.**

**Zur Allgemeinheit:** Vieles klärt sich noch im Laufe der Fanfiction, zu mindest werde ich mein bestes dafür geben.  
Harrys (Atariels) Eltern sind natürlich Lily und James, jedoch haben sie genau wie Harry diese Namen zu ihrem Schutz getragen, auch wenn sie keine Elfen waren.  
Ich kann nicht versprechen längere Kapitel zu schreiben, aber ich kann es versuchen, aber erwartet nicht zu viel von mir.  
Wie lang oder wieviele Kapitel meine Fanfiction haben wird ist noch ungewiss, da sie nur auf Ideen beruht, die sich am laufenden Band verändern oder wo neues hinzukommt.  
Es bleibt nicht nur bei Action etc., sondern später kommt -hoffe ich jedenfalls- auch noch Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alles was damit zu tun hat gehört J.K.Rowling. mir gehören nur ein paar Charaktere und die Ideen, die diese Geschichte möglich machen/gemacht haben.

Genug geredet, hier kommt nun endlich das fünfte Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 5 (Wieder Zurück)

Er verlor den Boden unter seinen Füßen und stürzte in die Tiefe der Schwärze. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, lag er auf einem Bett und starrte an eine weiße Decke. Nicht weit von sich spürte er die Wärme des Feuervogels. Der Schwarzhaarige dreht den Kopf in die Richtung aus der er die Wärme spürte und sah den Phönix auf der Rückenlehne eines Schreibtischstuhls sitzen und schlafen. Plötzlich hörte er lautes Schnarchen und schreckte im ersten Moment zusammen, doch er beruhigte sich schnell, denn so konnte niemand anderes außer der männlichen Dursley's schnarchen.   
Ich bin also tatsächlich wieder zurückgekehrt. Zurück zu meiner „überaus netten Familie". und wie zur Bestätigung, hörte Atariel seine Tante fleißig in der Küche herumwerkeln. Ein Blick auf den kleinen Schriebtischwecker verriet ihm, dass es schon halb zehn war und es Zeit für ihn wurde aufzustehen, bevor er noch gewaltigen Ärger von Tante und Onkel bekam. 

Etwas verwirrt von der „kleinen Reise", stand er auf und sah an sich herunter. So blutbespritzt, wie er war konnte er sich unmöglich vor seinen Verwandten zeigen, weshalb er beschloss ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag ins Badezimmer zu gehen und zu duschen.   
Nachdem er frisch geduscht und sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte, nahm er sich noch eines für seine bodenlangen Haare und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort schnappte er sich dann eine schwarze lange und lockere Trainingshose und ein weißes, viel zu großes T-Shirt von seinen spärlichen Klamotten, die er einst von Dudley „geschenkt" bekommen hatte und zog sie an. Als er sich angezogen hatte und er prüfend in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte er, dass die Hose viel zu klein war und er unmöglich so herumrennen konnte und tief in seinen Innern festigte sich der Wunsch nur einmal passende Kleidung von seinem Cousin zu bekommen. Doch kaum stellte er es sich vor, wurde die Hose länger und war nicht mehr zehn Nummern zu groß, sondern passte perfekt.   
Um seine immer noch nassen Haare ein wenig zu trocknen, konzentrierte er sich stark auf das Luftelement und ließ eine warme leichte Brise um sich wehen. Nachdem es fast trocken war, kämmte er es durch, band es locker mit einem Haarband zusammen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Küche.

Leise und mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen trat Atariel aus seinem Zimmer und lauschte den fröhlichem Gesumme seiner Tante. Er musste leicht grinsen, doch noch bevor er die Küche betrat, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein neutrales zurück. Leise murmelte er an seine Tante gewandt, ein Guten Morgen, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte und auf den Rest der Familie und das Frühstück wartete. Er musste nicht lange warten, da hörte er das laute Gepolter von Dudley und Vernon, wie sie die Treppen herunter kamen. Damit der Langhaarige keine Kopfschmerzen wegen seines viel empfindlicheren Gehörs bekam, versuchte er die laute Geräuschkulisse, die in seiner Welt herrschte, so weit wie möglich auszublenden oder zu verringern, ohne dass er irgendetwas wichtiges verpasste. Als die restlichen Männer des Hauses die Küche betraten gab Onkel Vernon Petunia einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich mit Dudley, ohne Notiz von seinem Neffen zu nehmen, an den Tisch setzte und beide ihrer eigenen Beschäftigung nachgingen, bis es Frühstück gab. Stören tat dieses Verhalten den 15-jährigen nicht, denn so hatte er wenigstens noch ein bisschen Ruhe, bevor der eigentliche Tag begann.

Der Schinken brutzelte in der Pfanne, so dass Petunia sie vom Gasherd und mit zum Tisch nahm, um das knusprig gebratenen Fleisch auf die Teller zu verteilen. Wie immer fing sie bei ihrem Gatten an, ging dann weiter zu Dudley und sich und zum Schluss kam erst der Schwarzhaarige dran. Sie wandte sich gerade von ihrem Teller ab und Atariel's zu, da blickte sie den Jungen an, stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und ließ vor Schreck die Pfanne fallen. Bevor sie jedoch lautscheppernd auf den gefliesten Boden aufkam und den Inhalt darüber verteilte, schnellte Atariels Hand nach vorne, fing die Pfanne, samt Inhalt auf und stellte sie, mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht auf den Tisch und füllte sich etwas zu Essen auf. Sich immer noch den schockierenden Blick seiner Tante bewusst, fing der Zauberer in aller Seelenruhe an zu Essen.

Onkel Vernon, die Stille bemerkend wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Essen auf seine Frau, die wie versteinert da stand und kreidebleich im Gesicht auf den Platz ihres Neffen schaute. Erheblich rot im Gesicht, ließ er seinen Blick zu seinem abnormen Verwandten wandern und wollte gerade los pöbeln, da wurde er selbst ganz starr und blass vor Schreck. Innerhalb weniger Minuten, in denen sich der Elf, der Blicke bewusst, weiter aß und sein Cousin auch langsam auf das Geschehen aufmerksam wurde, wechselte der Gemütszustand seines Onkel erneut. Das zuvor kalkweiße Gesicht Vernon's wurde so schnell purpurrot, dass man Angst bekam, dass der runde Kopf des fettleibigen Mannes platzen würde. Bevor es jedoch noch lila anlaufen konnte, platzte dem Mann der Kragen und er ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf.   
» Wer sind sie und was fällt ihnen ein sich einfach in unser Haus zu schleichen und mit uns zu Essen als gehören sie zur Familie!? Verschwinden sie sofort aus meinem Haus oder ich ruf die Polizei!!! «   
Mit belustigter Miene antwortete der Hogwartsschüler » Wenn du willst ruf doch die Polizei, aber ich glaube kaum das Dumbledore so begeistert davon wäre, wenn er erfährt was ihr getan habt. «   
Mit spottendem Ton fügte er jedoch noch hinzu. » Hab ich mich über Nacht denn so sehr verändert, dass ihr mich, euren eigenen Neffen, nicht einmal wieder erkennt? Ihr solltet doch eigentlich besser wissen, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei gar nicht gibt. «   
Das hatte gesessen und Onkel Vernon stand mit drohendem Zeigefinger vor ihm.   
» Das reicht, solche Frechheiten muss ich mir von dir nicht bieten lassen. Und erwähne nie wieder dieses Wort in meinem Haus, hast du mich verstanden Bursche!!! «   
Mit jedem Wort, was der Muggel von sich gab, war er näher an sein Gegenüber getreten, so dass er am Ende nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von Atariels Gesicht entfernt war und ihm bedrohlich in die leuchtend grünen Augen starrte. Ruhig schaute der Langhaarige in die kleinen Schweinsäuglein seines Gegenübers und wollte gerade etwas gegen seine Verteidigung vorbringen, da unterbrach ihn seine Tante, mit einer solchen Abscheu in der Stimme, dass es jedem normalen Menschen kalt den Rücken runter laufen würde.   
» Du denkst du bist etwas Besonderes und musst nicht mit uns sprechen, aber da irrst du dich gewaltig. Du bist nämlich eine genauso verkommene Missgeburt wie deine Eltern, die sich auch für alles und für jeden zu fein waren und letzten Endes wegen genau dieser Einstellung ihren Tod fanden. «   
Der junge Zauberschüler hatte sichtliche Mühe seinen Zorn in Zaum halten und für einen Sekundenbruchteil blitzten seine Augen leuchtend rot auf. Innerlich atmete Atariel ein Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und sich zu seiner vollen Größe, vor den verblüfften Gesichtern seiner Verwandten, aufrichtete und sie aus eiskalt funkelnden Augen anschaute. Mit der gleichen Kälte, die seine grünen Augen ausstrahlten, sprach er nun im drohenden Ton mit den Dursley's.   
» Wagt es nie wieder meine Familie zu beleidigen, sonst garantiere ich für nichts. «   
Geschockt über die Größe, die Muskeln und über die Ausstrahlung, waren die restlichen Hausbewohner verstummt und starrten ihn vollkommen perplex an.   
Und während die Muggel zu begreifen versuchten, was gerade passiert war, drehte sich der Hogwartsschüler, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren um und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen schmiss er sich, sauer und traurig zugleich, auf das Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und starrte an die weiß gestrichene Decke. Wehmütig dachte er an seine Eltern, Sirius und Vivi und er merkte wie ihm die Tränen hoch kamen. Langsam floss die salzige Flüssigkeit seine Wangen hinunter, doch bevor sie noch aufs Bettlaken tropfen konnte, wischte er sie mit den Händen weg und streichelte seinen Phönix, der zu ihm aufs Bett geflogen war.   
» Da fällt mir ein, dass ich ja noch gar keinen Namen für dich habe. « Überlegend sah er das wunderschöne Wesen neben sich an. » Lass mich mal nachdenken…wie wär's mit…Firestorm?! Nein, das passt irgendwie nicht zu dir. Was hältst du denn von…Fire oder Firey? « Fragend guckte er den Feuervogel an und vernahm kurz darauf sanfte Töne, die er als Zustimmung für seine Frage nahm. » Na gut, dann nenn ich dich ab jetzt Firey. «

Tief in Gedankenversunken lag der Schwarzhaarige nun schon seit einer geraumen Zeit auf seinem Bett und streichelte abwesend Firey. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sich sein Leben von nun an ändern würde und wie er dies zu seinem Vorteil nutzen könnte, um z.B. Voldemort zu vernichten. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, den er bald möglichst in die Tat umsetzten wollte. Doch zuerst musste er noch einiges erledigen.   
Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich Atariel vom Bett, ging zum Schrank, holte seinen selbsttemperierenden Kessel hervor, stellte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab auf die richtige Temperatur ein und goss Wasser hinein.

Um auch in den restlichen Ferien effektiv mit seinem normalen Zauberstab trainieren zu können, musste er einen Trank brauen, der dafür sorgen musste, dass er ungehindert in den Ferien zaubern konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium oder andere davon Wind bekämen. Nicht das der Elf seine Zauberstäbe brauchte, wenn er zauberstablose Magie beherrschte, doch das hieß nicht, dass er trotzdem nicht damit üben musste, um seine Fähigkeit geheim zuhalten und komplizierte Zaubersprüche zu praktizieren.

Das Rezept für den Trank hatte er zufällig auf einer seiner vielen „Studiums- und Trainingsreisen" entdeckt und es hatte ihn einiges an Mühe und Zeit gekostet, es Stück für Stück zu übersetzen. Doch am Ende hatte es sich gelohnt, denn nun beherrschte er eine weitere Schrift und eine weitere Sprache und er hatte die Formel um diesen hilfreichen Trank herzustellen. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Wasser war warm genug, um mit der Mixtur zu beginnen.   
Der restliche Morgen und der Mittag zogen sich damit hin, das der Langhaarige in seinen anderen Schulbüchern las und ab und zu eine weitere Zutat dem Trank hinzu gab und ihn gelegentlich in verschiedene Richtungen umrührte.

Am frühen Abend war der Trank dann endlich soweit, er brauchte nur noch ein wenig abzukühlen und dann konnte der Blauäugige ihn zu sich nehmen. Genug abgekühlt, schöpfte er etwas von der kupferfarbenen Substanz in ein Glas und trank es in einem Zug. In seinem Mund und Rachen fühlte sich, die eigentlich lauwarme Brühe eiskalt an, so dass der 15-jährige dachte er würde kaum Luft bekommen und fing an zu husten. Dieses seltsame Gefühl hielt jedoch keine Minute und Atariel konnte erleichtert aufatmen. Um zu testen ob der Trank auch seine Wirkung tat, nahm der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab und rief » Accio Buch! « Sofort erhob sich das Buch vom Nachtschrank und flog direkt auf ihn zu und landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand.   
Jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe und keine Eule vom Ministerium kommt, denn ansonsten bekomme ich mächtige Probleme. Minuten verstrichen, in denen der Elfenprinz aus dem Fenster spähte und nach einer Eule Ausschau hielt, doch es war keine weit und breit zu sehen. Froh und erleichtert darüber, das der Trank funktioniert hatte, holte er zwei Glasphiolen, füllte sie mit dem inzwischen abgekühlten Gebräu ab und packte sie gut verkorkt zu seinen anderen Sachen. Anschließend räumte er noch mit ein paar Schwüngen seines Zauberstabs auf und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett, um sich seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Lesen zu widmen.

Er las noch bis spät in den Abend hinein, als es draußen schon dunkel wurde und nur noch das schwache Leuchten des Phönix's das Zimmer erhellte, doch das störte den Elfen nicht, denn durch seine scharfen Augen konnte er genug erkennen, um weiter lesen zu können. Erst um halbzwölf legte er das Schulbuch über Verwandlungen weg und begab sich leise ins Badezimmer, dort machte er sich fertig fürs Bett und legte sich anschließend in sein kleines schäbiges Bett. Morgen würde er in aller Frühe zum Tropfenden Kessel aufbrechen und ein paar wichtige Dinge erledigen.

* * *

So, das war es auch schon wieder. Ich weiß es ist nicht gerade spektakulär und es ist auch ziemlich kurz, doch das nächste Mal wird es wieder besser. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Bis zum nächsten mal und bitte die Reviews nicht vergessen  
eure Angel Light 


	6. Gringotts und das Erbe

Hallo alle zusammen, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kapitel.  
Es hat mich echt gefreut, dass es den meisten doch gefallen hat. Ich werde mich aber bemühen die künftigen Chapter nicht so kurz und eintönig zu gestalten. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich es schaffe so etwas zu vermeiden.

Nochmals tausend Dank an folgende fleißigen Reviewer:  
**Ina Bauer, Tifferny Tonks, zissy, MoniMahoni, Kampfautor, Din Mikith, natsucat, AJ, Minnilein, laser-jet, blut** und **Slay Coral.**

Auch einen herzlichen Dank an meine Freundin und Beta **DjEngelchen.**Hoffe du hast schöne Ferien "ggg"

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter etc. gehört J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. (Sehr zu meinem bedauern -.-)  
Die Ideen gehören aber mir und die lass ich mir von niemanden nehmen.

**Warnung:** Charakter Death

So, nun aber viel Spaß beim nächsten Chapter.

* * *

Kapitel 6 (Gringotts und das Erbe) 

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und tauchte den kleinen Vorort Surrey in goldenes Licht. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens als sich im Haus der Dursley's eine großgewachse Person regte und sich Richtung Bad begab. Natürlich war es niemand anderer als Atariel Lorién, der sich fertig machte, um so früh wie möglich zum Tropfenden Kessel zu kommen und von da aus zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel, der Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Keine halbe Stunde später, stand der Schwarzhaarige bereits in der Küche und machte sich zwei Sandwiches und ein Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft zum Frühstück. In aller Ruhe setzte er sich an den Tisch und aß genüsslich seine Mahlzeit. Fertig aufgegessen trank er noch seinen Saft, spülte anschließend sein Geschirr, trocknete es ab und stellte es sorgfältig wieder zurück in den Schrank, damit seine Tante auch ja nicht bemerkte, dass er etwas außer Reihe aß.  
Nachdem alles wieder an Ort und Stelle stand, ging er lautlos, wie seine Schritte nun mal waren, wieder in sein Zimmer und packte leise seine wenigen Sachen. Hedwig war schon seit zwei Tagen unterwegs und brachte dem Phönixorden seine übliche Nachricht. Sie würde bald zurück sein und bis dahin konnte er sich ja mal Firey's Verletzung angucken und schauen wie weit die Wunde verheilt war. Vorsichtig wickelte er den Verband ab und untersuchte das verletzte Bein des magischen Wesens. Die Wundränder hatten mittlerweile einen dünnen Schorf gebildet, der sich in der nächsten Zeit über die ganze Stelle ausbreiten würde und sie dadurch schließen würde, aber bis dahin musste er noch weitere Heilkompressen anlegen und dem Feuervogel die richtige Nahrung geben, damit der Heilungsprozess beschleunigt werden konnte.  
» Ich lasse den Verband heute mal ab, damit ein wenig Luft an die Wunde kommt und sie besser abheilen kann. « Sanft streichelte der Langhaarige über den rotschwarzgolden Kopf und merkte wie seine Begleiterin sich an seine Hand schmiegte und sich entspannte.  
» Du bist ja ganz schön verschmust, meine Kleine. « Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln wandte er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster.  
Ich frage mich nur wann Hedwig kommt, sonst braucht sie doch auch nicht solange. Atariels leuchtend grüne Augen suchten den Himmel nach der Schneeeule ab und tatsächlich konnte er etwas weißes Kleines am Horizont erkennen. Etwas machte ihn jedoch stutzig als er die näher kommende Eule beobachtete. Die Flugart war höchst ungewöhnlich, andauernd schwankte seine Eule, die er inzwischen erkannt hatte, von einer Seite zur anderen und ab und zu sah es so aus als würde Hedwig die Kraft verlieren und abstürzen. Als sie dicht genug am Haus war öffnete der Langhaarige, ohne groß nachzudenken das Fenster, streckte seine Arme aus und fing Hedwig auf, bevor diese mit letzter Kraft in seinen Händen zusammenbrach.

Hedwigs Federkleid war total zerzaust und blutverkrustet, und an einigen Stellen waren die Federn sogar angebrannt und fehlten. Der Brief, der an ihr Bein gebunden war, sah auch leicht angesenkt aus. Sofort band er die zusätzliche Last von ihrem Bein und legte sie erst einmal beiseite. Als er spürte, wie das Leben seiner treuen Gehilfin auch aus ihrem zierlichen Körper wich, streichelte er beruhigend das einst weiße Gefieder und murmelte dankbare und liebevolle Worte, die Hedwig wissen lassen sollten, dass sie nicht alleine und bei ihrem Freund und Pfleger war. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie auf zu atmen und ihr Körper erschlaffte in seinen Händen.

Tränen der Trauer flossen ungehindert seine Wangen hinunter, perlten am Kinn ab und landeten auf seinem T-Shirt. Schwer schluckend wischte er seine Tränen weg und sprach mit relativ gefasster Stimme zu seiner verstorbenen Schneeeule Hedwig » Ich danke dir, dass du noch so lange durchgehalten hast, bis du wieder bei mir warst. Ich werde denjenigen stellen und bestrafen, der dir diese Grausamkeit angetan hat, so etwas hattest du weiß Gott nicht verdient. «  
Firey humpelte zu seinem Herrn und schmiegte ihr Haupt tröstend an Atariels Arm und begann eine leise, klare und mitfühlende Melodie zu singen. Sie linderte den Schmerz des Verlustes und der Schwarzhaarige erkannte die Melodie, denn es war die gleiche, die der farbenprächtige Vogel auch nach Vivis Tod angestimmt und ihn damit wieder aufgebaut hatte.  
» Danke Firey. « Er hob seine Hand und streichelte, das im Sonnenlicht, schimmernde Gefieder. Die Wärme, die von dem Feuervogel ausging, wärmte sein erneut verletztes Herz und gab ihm die Kraft und Unterstützung, die er besonders seit dem Tod seines Patenonkels nötig hatte.

Mit seinem Zauberstab beschwor der grünäugige Junge einen Karton mit leichter Polsterung, in den er Hedwig legte und ihn anschließend in ein Stasisfeld hüllte, um seine treue Schneeeule vor äußeren Einflüssen zu bewahren. Er würde das Feld solange bestehen lassen, bis er einen geeigneten Beerdigungsplatz für seine Freundin gefunden hatte, wo sie dann in Frieden ruhen konnte. Nachdem das erledigt war, verkleinerte er den provisorischen Sarg und legte ihn zu seinen anderen Sachen.  
Als damit alles gepackt war, hob er seinen Zauberstab erneut, deutete auf seinen Koffer und rief  
» Extentuatio! « Sofort verkleinerte sich der angezeigte Gegenstand und der Zauberer packte ihn verkleinert in seine Tasche. Er wandte sich seinem Phönix zu und sah ihm in die schwarzen klugen Augen. » Ich werde schon mal gehen und ein paar Dinge erledigen, du kannst dann in zwei bis drei Stunden nachkommen. Bis dahin sollte ich dann alles soweit erledigt haben, dass ich im Tropfenden Kessel sein werde und bis dahin bleibst du bitte hier und schonst dein Bein Firey. « Kurz fuhr er noch mal über den Kopf seiner Gefährtin und ging dann mit den Worten » Bis dann. « leise durch die Tür und die Treppen runter. Unten angekommen legte er mit dem Spruch  
» Transpecto inanis! « einen Zauber über sich und als der Elf anschließend an sich herunter blickte, stellte er fest, dass man nichts mehr von ihm sehen konnte, und der Unsichtbarkeitszauber perfekt seine Wirkung tat. Mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, konnte er nun unbemerkt an seinen Beschützern vom Phönixorden vorbei und sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen.

Lautlosen Schrittes ging er zur Hintertür, in den gepflegten Garten hinaus und sprang dort mit Leichtigkeit über den gut 2m hohen Gartenzaun, so dass er elegant auf beiden Füßen auf dem Bürgersteig landete. Die Tarnung ließ er noch bestehen bis er in den zehn Minuten entfernten Magnolienring trat. Bevor er den Zauber aber wieder aufhob, schaute er sich gründlich um. Die Straße war jedoch menschenleer und auch sonst konnte Atariel keine Lebenszeichen ausmachen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sich doch noch irgendwo jemand vom Phönixorden versteckte, ob nun durch Magie oder nicht. Ohne großes Bedenken haben zu müssen, löste er den Zauber mit einem geflüstertem » Finite Incantatem. « auf und wurde augenblicklich wieder sichtbar. Damit der Elf jedoch nicht all zu sehr auffiel, legte er einen Illusionszauber über sich, bevor er seinen Zauberstab erneut in die noch kühle Morgenluft hob und den Fahrenden Ritter, den Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer, rief.

Mit einem lauten Knall erschien der dreistöckige Bus aus dem Nichts und kam zu einem abrupten Halt, direkt vor des Gryffindors Füßen. So gleich kam auch Stan, der Schaffner aus dem Bus gesprungen und begann laut seine Standardbegrüßung aufzusagen. Erst nachdem Stan fertig war, blickte er sein gegenüber an und fragte » Wohin soll's denn gehen, junger Freund? « Einen Augenblick lang musterte der 15-jährige sein gegenüber, bevor er nach Geld kramte, dem Älteren 11 Sickel in die Hand drückte und sagte » Eine einfache Fahrt nach London, bitte. « Damit stieg der Gryffindor an dem Schaffner vorbei und in den Bus.  
Ein wenig, wegen der Musterung irritiert, folgte Stan dem Jungen ins Innere, gab ihm seinen Fahrschein und meinte mit einer Handbewegung Richtung der Betten » Hast die freie Auswahl, bist Momentan nämlich der einzige Fahrgast. Das heißt wir werden dich auch gleich wieder rauslassen. Wo, sagtest du wolltest du gleich noch hin? Zum tropfenden Kessel?! « Als Bestätigung gab der Schwarzhaarige nur ein einfaches » Ja. « von sich, ließ sich auf eines der nahe stehenden Betten nieder und hielt sich fest als er hörte wie der Schaffner dem Fahrer bescheid gab. Der Busfahrer Ernie setzte auch sogleich zu einer rasanten Fahrt durch die Londoner Straßen an und entließ seinen Gast erst wieder am gewünschten Ziel.

Der Langhaarige war erleichtert, als er endlich aus dem Bus raus war und am Eingang zur Winkelgasse und dem Tropfenden Kessel stand. Gemächlichen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Gringotts, die Bank der Zauberer.

Es war zu dieser frühen Tageszeit noch nicht viel los, so dass der Zauberer keine großen Probleme hatte zu Gringotts zu kommen und dort seine Angelegenheiten zu klären.  
Er schritt in die riesige Marmorhalle und wandte sich gleich an den ersten freien Schalter, hinter dem ein griesgrämiger alter Kobold saß und ihn aus bösen Augen anfunkelte, als er näher kam.  
Der Elf ließ sich davon aber nicht stören und trat mit sicherem Schritt auf die kleine Kreatur zu. Mit krächzend ungeduldiger Stimme fragte der Kobold » Was kann ich für sie tun? « und starrte von seinem erhöhtem Schaltersitz auf den 15-jährigen hinunter.  
» Ich möchte mein gesamtes rechtmäßiges Erbe antreten und eine Auflistung aller Gegenstände haben, die eventuell in meinem Verließ lagern. «  
» Dürfte ich dann auch ihren Namen erfahren, wenn der werte Herr einen hat!? « kam die unhöfliche Aufforderung des hässlichen Kobolds.  
Den Gryffindor ließ die gemeine Art des Koboldes kalt, doch fragte er trotzdem im süffisanten Ton  
» Welchen möchten sie denn gerne haben? Mein menschlicher Name lautete, zumindest bis vor kurzem noch, Harry James Potter und mein jetziger und richtiger Name ist: Atariel Lorién. «  
Der Kobold musterte ihn einen Moment aus scharfen Augen, als er plötzlich und unvermittelt zu sprechen begann. » Wenn das so ist, dann folgen sie mir bitte. « Mit dieser knappen Aufforderung rutschte er von seinen hohem Stuhl und ging dem Zauberer vorweg, direkt auf eine Tür zu, die rechts neben dem Eingang lag. Sie traten hindurch und fanden sich in einem elegant eingerichteten Büro wieder. Der Kobold, der ihn geführt hatte, schritt zu einem Mann, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und flüsterte diesem etwas zu. Es dauerte keine Minute, da verabschiedete sich der Kobold wieder und ließ den jungen Elf mit dem Mann, der Mitte 40 schien, allein.  
Einen kleinen Augenblick lang musterten sich Atariel und der Mann gegenseitig, doch dann erhob sich der Zauberer und streckte dem Elf seine Hand entgegen.  
» Ich bin Richard Barton. « Der 15-jährige nahm die dargebotene Hand an und sagte seinerseits  
» Atariel Lorién. «  
Mr Barton deutete auf einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und nahm selbst wieder hinterm Schreibtisch platz. Der Elf kam dem Angebot nach und ließ sich dem Mann gegenüber nieder.  
» Bevor wir mit einer Auflistung ihres Erbes beginnen, muss ich sie jedoch einem Blutstest unterziehen, um ihren genauen Stammbaum zu ermitteln und damit auch ihre Erbschaften. Dafür benötige ich allerdings ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes auf diesem Pergament. « Er deutete auf ein ausgebreitetes Pergament auf seinem Tisch und reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen kleinen silbernen Dolch, mit dem dieser sich leicht in die Handfläche schnitt, um das herausquellende Blut auf das Stück Papier tropfen zu lassen. Nach ein paar Tropfen zog Lorién seine Hand zurück wickelte sie in ein Stofftaschentuch, in dem er auch den Dolch abwischte und händigte ihn anschließend wieder an Mr Barton aus, der das ganze mit einem freundlichen » Danke. « quittierte.  
Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte der Elf keine einzige Regung gezeigt, doch als die Magie, die das Pergament beherbergte, anfing zu arbeiten, richteten sich neugierige Augenpaare, sowohl die von Atariel als auch die von Richard Barton auf das gelbliche Papier, dass in einen lilaartigen Glanz erstrahlte.

Faszinierend beobachteten die Beiden, wie sich von der Mitte ausgehend lauter feine Linien ausbreiteten an deren Enden sich und hier und da Namen bildeten, bis fast das ganze Pergament mit seinen Vorfahren, Verwandten und deren Beziehungen ausgefüllt war. Der ganze Vorgang hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert und erstaunt stellte der Bankangestellte fest, dass er noch nie einen soweit zurückführenden Stammbaum, wie Atariels gesehen hatte. Mr Barton nahm das Pergament in seine Hand, um es besser studieren zu können und je länger seine blauen Augen über das Dokument flogen, desto ungläubiger wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
Während Mr Barton den Stammbaum von Atariel eingehend musterte, konzentrierte sich der Gryffindor stark auf das Element Erde, das unter Anderem für Wachstum und Heilung stand, und schloss damit seine kleine Schnittwunde in der Hand, so dass sie nicht ein mal eine Narbe hinterließ, die ihn an den Bluttest erinnerte.

Der Elf war gerade mit der Heilung fertig, da legte Richard Barton das Dokument auf den Tisch zurück und sah den Elfen ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, ein Erbe Merlins und zweier Gründer war. Und wie es den Anschein hatte, war er sogar der Einzige und Letzte lebende dieser bedeutenden Blutlinien.  
Nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren, in denen der dicke Mann den Schwarzhaarigen nur angestarrt hatte, beschloss der Grünäugige den älteren Mann wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen, denn schließlich hatte er noch weit besseres vor, als seine ganze Zeit in der Bank zu vertrödeln.  
» Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht Mr Barton, würde ich gerne weitermachen, denn ich habe noch andere wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. «  
Erschrocken zuckte der ältere Mann aus seinen Gedanken und sah seinen Kunden entschuldigend an.  
Die nonverbale Entschuldigung akzeptierend, nickte der Elf nur knapp mit dem Kopf und fuhr im geschäftsmäßigem Ton fort.  
» Nun da sie meinen Stammbaum jetzt haben, hätte ich gerne eine detaillierte Auflistung meines gesamten Erbes. «  
» Das dürfte kein großes Problem sein Mr Lorién, doch dauert die genaue Auflistung ein paar Stunden. «  
» Das ist nicht so schlimm. Doch könnte ich sie darum bitten mir alle Unterlagen per Eule zuzuschicken? Ich habe nämlich noch einiges zu erledigen und werde mir wahrscheinlich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen. «  
» Das können wir gerne machen Mr Lorién. Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, was ich für sie tun kann? «  
» Ja, können sie die ganzen einzelnen Verließe mit den anderen zusammenlegen, denn ich denke so wäre das Ganze doch ein wenig übersichtlicher und einfacher, sowohl für sie als auch für mich. «  
» Das geht in Ordnung. Wenn sie dann nichts anderes mehr möchten, werde ich alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, damit sie spätestens noch heute Abend ihre Unterlagen erhalten. « Mr Barton schrieb kurz ein paar Notizen auf ein Stück Pergament und legte es neben Atariels Stammbaum.  
» So, das sollte alles sein. Den Rest werden wir klären, wenn sie alle Unterlagen erhalten haben. « Mr Barton erhob sich von seinem Platz, um Atariel hinaus zu geleiten und sich zu vorläufig zu verabschieden.  
Der Elfenprinz ging, nach den formellen Abschiedsfloskeln, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, zur Tür hinaus und verschwand in Richtung Ausgang.

* * *

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder, die nächsten werden dann wieder etwas besser. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja dann schreibt doch bitte ein Review und wenn nicht dann auch. Nur bitte keine zugemeinen ;-) 

Wünsch euch noch schöne Ferien und genießt schön die Sonne, bis zum nächsten Mal

eure Angel Light

Ps: Werde noch versuchen vor Ferienende ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.


	7. Einkäufe und andere Erlebnisse

Nach sehr langer Zeithabe ich es endlich mal wieder gechafft ein Chapi hochzuladen. Ich hoffe echt, dass ich nicht all Leser mit meiner langen Abwesenheit vergrauelt habe, doch gibt es dafür wirklich ein paar gute Gründe. Ich hatte eine totale Schreibblockade, Abistress und im allgemeinen habe ich auch nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit, um an der Fanfic zu arbeiten.  
Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, wenn es etwas länger dauert, bis ich neue Chappis hochladen kann.

Genug gelabert und ab zum offiziellen:

**Also erst einmal einen herzlichen Dank an alle die mir treu geblieben sind und mir trotz meiner Abwesenheit Kommis hinterlassen haben.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sonder der ehrenwerten J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Wenn dann schreibe ich lieber selber Bücher und schäffle die Millionen ;-)

**Warnings: **Keine dabei. xD

**Erklärung: **_§ Parsel_ _§  
_

Hier endlich das nächste Chap. Viel Spaß

* * *

Kapitel 7 (Einkäufe und andere Erlebnisse) 

Als Atariel die Zaubererbank wieder verließ, dachte er beim Gehen darüber nach, was er als nächstes machen konnte.  
Als erstes bräuchte ich eigentlich neue Kleidung, aber da ich wegen der Bank noch nicht ohne Illusionszauber herum rennen kann, muss ich mich erst einmal mit etwas Anderem beschäftigen.  
Der Elf schlug den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel ein, um sich ein Zimmer zu reservieren und sich bis zur Ankunft seiner Unterlagen, anderweitig zu beschäftigen.  
Als er das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer 17 betrat, schien ihm freundlich die Sonne entgegen. Sofort durchquerte er das kleine und einfach eingerichtete Zimmer und öffnete weit die Fenster, um die frische Luft zu genießen. Er hörte dem regen Treiben der Menschen zu, das aus der Winkelgasse zu ihm hinauf drang, doch sehen konnte man von all dem nichts.  
Eine Weile blieb er am geöffneten Fenster stehen und genoss das warme Licht der Sonne auf seiner Haut, bevor er sich seinem Gepäck zuwandte, um die wichtigsten Sachen, wie Schreibutensilien und ein paar Bücher auszupacken.  
Nachdem das erledigt war, setzte sich, der momentan Kurzhaarige an einem runden Tisch vor dem kleinen Kamin und verfasste einen Brief an Hogwarts, in dem der Gryffindor um ein Anmeldungsgespräch für die Schule bat.  
Nachdem der Brief fertig formuliert war, versank der Teenager, den Brief anstarrend, in Gedanken.  
Das Schreiben muss ich ja leider mit der Eulenpost verschicken, doch bei der Gelegenheit, könnte ich mich gleich einmal nach einer neuen Eule umgucken, mit der ich künftig meine Post versenden kann.  
Wehmütig dachte er an seine treue Freundin Hedwig und das er nie wieder eine Eule wie sie finden würde, aber er brauchte nun mal jemanden, mit dem/der er seine Post verschicken konnte. Natürlich hatte er Firey, die diesen Job erledigen könnte, aber erstens wusste er sie viel lieber in seiner Nähe und zweitens wäre der Phönix viel zu auffällig.

Lange verweilten seine Gedanken jedoch nicht bei seiner verstorbenen Freundin, denn schließlich hätte sie bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass er wegen ihr gedankenlos in der Gegend umherstarrte und sich unnötige Sorgen machte.  
Deswegen und um sich ein wenig abzulenken, nahm er sich ein Muggelbuch zur Hand, das Dudley wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer übersehen hatte, und fing an zu lesen. Zumindest wollte er das, doch als er sich es auf dem Bett bequem machte, fühlte er den Brief von Hedwig in seiner Hosentasche. Kurz um nahm er sich ihn zur Hand und las die knapp verfasste Antwort, die nur eine Bestätigung dessen war, dass sein Brief im Hauptquartier angekommen war. Enttäuscht, dass die Nachricht nicht von Remus oder einem der Weasley's kam, verbrannte er den Pergamentstreifen samt Briefumschlag mit seinem Zauberstab und schnappte sich anschließend den Fantasyroman von Dudley, um sich seine Langeweile zu vertreiben.  
Das Buch weckte Atariel's Interesse nicht wirklich, doch letzten Endes las er das Buch ja auch nur, weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, bis die Unterlagen über sein Erbe eintrafen.

Gegen 09:30 blickte der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Buch auf und schaute sich aufmerksam in seinem Zimmer um. Er konnte eine Veränderung in der Luft spüren und sah keine Sekunde später eine Stichflamme hochzüngeln, in der sich sein rotschwarzgoldener Phönix materialisierte und kurz darauf auf ihn zu flog.  
Wissend hatte der 15-jährige sich aufgerichtet, das Buch zur Seite gelegt und dem Auftauchen Firey's zugesehen, die er jetzt freudig in Empfang und somit auf den Arm nahm.  
Sanft streichelte er seiner Gefährtin durch das Gefieder und ließ sie somit Töne des Wohlwollens von sich geben.  
» Na meine Kleine, hast du die Zeit ohne mich gut überstanden? « Mit leisen Klängen der Zufriedenheit schmiegte der Feuervogel seinen Kopf noch näher an Lorién's Hand und schloss genießerisch die Augen. » Das beantwortet zwar nicht meine Frage, aber auch egal. « Schulter zuckend, zog der Hogwartsschüler seinen Zauberstab, beschwor eine Vogelstange für Firey und setzte sie vorsichtig darauf ab.  
» Nachher werde ich mal zur Magischen Menagerie und zur Apotheke gehen und Heilmittel für deine Beinverletzung besorgen, um dich wieder richtig auf zu päppeln. «  
Als der Schwarzhaarige den Phönix auf der Stange absetzte, nahm er sich wieder das Buch zur Hand und las.

Es war Nachmittag als Atariel erneut beim Lesen gestört wurde, denn eine Eule flog direkt auf sein Zimmerfenster zu.  
Die braunschwarze Eule flog durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster ins Zimmer, ließ ein Päckchen aufs Bett fallen und flog den gleichen Weg wieder zurück und aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
Sich des Inhaltes bewusst, nahm der Elf das braune Päckchen an sich, machte es auf und entnahm, die sich darin befindenden Unterlagen von der Zaubererbank Gringotts.

Das dicke Päckchen enthielt: Seinen Stammbaum, eine Auflistung seiner materiellen Besitztümer, wie z.B. Sirius Motorrad, etliche Bücher usw., dann mehrere Grundstücke und die dazugehörigen Urkunden, die Mehrheit der Aktien einiger Geschäfte, wie z.B. dem Tagespropheten und einiger Muggelgeschäfte, eine monetäre Aufstellung seines Vermögens und seines Gewinneinkommens durch die Geschäftsanteile, sowie zwei kleine goldene Schlüssel für seine privat zugänglichen Verließe. Außer der zwei regulären Verließe besaß er noch ein drittes, gesondertes Verließ, über welches seine Geschäfte liefen.

Atariel sah sich alle Unterlagen genau durch und machte sich hin und wieder Notizen auf ein Extrablatt, worauf er vermerkte welche Sachen er sich später im Verließ genauer ansehen würde. Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige sich alles durchgelesen hatte und seine Liste fertig war, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Bank, um unter anderem die nötigen Formulare zu unterschreiben.

Er betrat die Bank und ging gleich zum Büro von Mr Barton. Er klopfte einmal und trat nach der Aufforderung des älteren Mannes ein. Kurz begrüßten sie sich mit einem Händedruck, bevor sie sich setzten.  
» Also, wie heute morgen schon besprochen, möchte ich das Geld aus meinen alten Verließ, zu gleichen Teilen an Mr Remus J. Lupin und an die Familie Weasley überweisen. Wenn sie sie dann über den Transfer benachrichtigen, sagen sie ihnen, dass es ein Geschenk von einem entfernten Verwandten ist. «  
» Wir werden Mr Lupin und der Familie Weasley morgen bescheid geben und ihnen dann die Nachricht überbringen. Wenn das denn alles wäre, setzte ich eben das Formular zur Unterschrift auf. «  
Der etwas rundliche Mann holte ein Pergament aus seiner Schreibtischschublade, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und murmelte » Complére Formularium pro Atariel Lorién. « Von der Spitze ausgehend verwandelte sich das Pergament in ein Formular, dass Mr Barton, nachdem es fertig war, dem Grünäugigen zur Unterschrift aushändigte. Bevor dieser jedoch unterschrieb, las er den Inhalt des Formulars durch, denn man wusste ja nie was dort sonst noch so stehen konnte.  
Mit dem Inhalt zufrieden, nahm er den dargebotenen Stift zur Hand, unterschrieb und reichte das Dokument und den Stift Mr Barton zurück.  
Der Braunhaarige fertigte eine Kopie an, gab diese an den Schwarzhaarigen und legte das Original auf einen Ablagestapel, den er später noch bearbeiten würde.  
Da alles erledigt war, erhob sich der 15-jährige von seinem Platz und hielt Mr Barton seine Hand zum Abschied hin. Mr Barton ergriff sie, so dass sie sich mit einem weiteren Händedruck verabschiedeten.  
Als Atariel durch die Tür trat und sich umdrehte um diese zu schließen, zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Bankangestellten, rief in Gedanken Amnesia dividere! und löschte dem Mann mittleren Alters, die Erinnerung an ihre beiden Zusammentreffen aus dem Gedächtnis. Vorerst war es besser, wenn niemand über ihn Bescheid wusste.

Wieder in der Marmorhalle von Gringotts ging er zu einem Schalter und ließ sich zu seinen Verließen fahren, um ein wenig Gold und andere Dinge dort rauszuholen, die er ja zuvor auf seiner Liste notiert hatte.  
Nachdem er alles hatte was er wollte, fuhr er mit einem vollen Geldbeutel und einer magisch verkleinerten Tasche wieder nach oben und ließ dort einen Teil des Goldes in Britisches Pfund umtauschen, um gleich mit dem Schoppen anfangen zu können.  
Doch zuvor brachte er seine Sachen in sein Zimmer, nahm die Illusion von sich und ging wieder in die Winkelgasse.

Bei Madam Malkins war sein erster Stopp. Dort kaufte er sich neue und vor allem passende Umhänge, Hosen und Oberteile, sowie Festumhänge und Kleidung für andere Angelegenheiten.  
Das nächste Geschäft war, wie versprochen die Zaubererapotheke, wo er seine Vorräte auffüllte und neue Sachen kaufte, wie z.B. diverse Kräuter für verschiedene Zwecke, ein neues Trankequipment mit verschiedenen Instrumenten, Fläschchen und Flakons zum füllen, sowie zahlreiche andere Trankzutaten. Von den Heilkräutern und Aufbaupräparaten hatte er gleich mehr gekauft, denn er hatte ja noch eine Patientin Gesund zu pflegen und wer weiß wann er das nächste Mal wieder etwas von den Kräutern brauchen würde.  
Der nächste Laden, den er ansteuerte war in einer Seitenstraße und handelte mit jeglicher Art von Waffen und Ausrüstungen.

In dem Geschäft kaufte er sich eine komplette Kampfrobe aus widerstandsfähigem Drachenleder. Dazu zwei paar Stiefel, ebenfalls aus schwarzem Drachenleder und zwei unterschiedlich magische Zauberstabholster, die beide gegen Aufrufezauber und Diebstahl gesichert waren. Der eine hatte jedoch noch die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar an die Haut zu schmiegen, so dass er, wenn er am Arm befestigt wurde und der Zauberstab steckte, nicht stören konnte.

Waffen und Zubehör benötigte der Langhaarige nicht, denn er hatte alles von seinen Vorfahren geerbt. Von Godric und Salazar hatte er zwei besondere Schwerter bekommen und von seinen elfischen Vorfahren hatte er einen kunstvoll verzierten und guten Kompositionsbogen mit einer speziellen Sehne geerbt, sowie ein Krummschwert aus einer unbekannten Legierung und mit einer außergewöhnlichen Form.

Als Atariel sein nächstes Ziel, die Magische Menagerie betrat, schlug ihm stickige Luft und Dunkelheit entgegen, so dass er im ersten Moment aufpassen musste nicht über irgendwelche Transportkisten und Terrarien zu stolpern. Vorsichtig bahnte sich der Hogwartsschüler seinen Weg durch das Geschäft und besah sich die verschiedenen Geschöpfe. Doch weder die Eulen, noch die Fledermäuse oder anderen Tiere weckten sein Interesse, bis er im hinteren Teil des Ladens ankam und ein leises Rascheln von Flügeln hörte.  
Im schwachen Licht, das durch die verdunkelten Fenster eindrang, konnte der Zauberer einen Greifvogel erkennen, der in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung war und unter den dort herrschenden Bedingungen einzugehen schien. Doch trotz der Schwäche und des bemitleidswerten Zustands des Vogels, fühlte er eine gewisse Verbundenheit zu dem fliegenden Geschöpf und beschloss alleine schon aus dem gesundheitlichen Aspekt, es zu kaufen und wieder aufzupäppeln.

Der Elf ging zur Kasse, um der Verkäuferin bescheid zu geben, dass er sich ein Tier ausgesucht hatte, als er leises und wütendes Fluchen hörte. Im ersten Moment glaubte der 15-jährige es käme von der alten graumelierten Hexe, die an einem Terrarium herumhantierte, doch als er den genauen Wortlaut des „Gespräches" mitbekam, überkam ihn ein Verdacht.  
_§ Verdammte Menschen, können einen nicht ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen, ständig stören sie einen beim Schlafen und behandeln dich schlecht und wenn man dann mal sauer wird und Warnungen ausspricht, werden sie gleich hysterisch und arbeiten mit dem Stock. Und am Ende wundern sie sich dann warum man wirklich zubeißt. Dummes, verdammtes Menschenvolk.__ §_ Die alte Hexe humpelte an Atariel vorbei und verschwand, böse Verwünschungen äußernd, im hinteren Teil ihres Geschäfts, wo sie weiter vor sich herfluchte und an etwas Anderem herumwerkelte.  
» Verdammtes Vieh. Wieso hab ich mich nur auf dieses Biest eingelassen. Bringt nichts als Ärger. « Nachdem die Verkäuferin verschwunden war, trat der Elf an das Terrarium, um das Geschöpf näher zu betrachten.

In dem Gehege war eine Schlange, mit einer fast komplett schwarzen Schuppenhaut, nur auf jeder Seite, hatte sie eine feine silberne und goldene Linie, die dicht aneinander, vom Schwanz bis zum Kopf, verliefen. Knapp vor dem Auge jedoch, kreuzten sich die beiden Linien und verschwanden im jeweiligen Auge.  
Atariel wurde je aus seiner Musterung gerissen, als er von der Schlange angesprochen wurde.  
_§_ _Was starrst du mich so an Mensch? Willst du was! § _wütend zischte die Schlange den Langhaarigen an. Irritiert antwortete der Angesprochene jedoch nur _§ Tut mir ja Leid, wenn ich dich angestarrt habe, doch ich wollte dich nur mal von Nahem betrachten. __§_ Schulter zuckend wandte sich der Grünäugige ab, als die Schlange wieder zu sprechen begann.  
_ §_ _Du kannst mich verstehen Mensch?_ _§_ Erstaunen zeigte sich in der Stimme des schwarzen Reptils.  
_ §_ _Das hörst du doch, oder!? Ich kann Parsel und damit bin ich der Schlangensprache mächtig. Aber erzähl mir doch mal lieber warum du so einen Hass auf die Menschen hast. §_  
_ §_ _Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet einem Menschen erzählen warum ich seine Rasse nicht leiden kann. Kannst du mir das mal verraten?! §_ Genervt verdrehte der Elf seine leuchtenden Augen, bevor er erwiderte _§ Erstens weil ich keiner bin…§_ Zum Beweis zeigte er seine Ohren. _§ …und zweitens weil es mich interessiert. §_ Ergeben seufzte das schwarze Geschöpf auf.  
_§ Eigentlich ist das ganz einfach, denn meine frühren Besitzer haben mich ziemlich schlecht behandelt. Sie haben mir nicht oft genug Nahrung gegeben, mich andauernd gereizt und mich in kalte und dunkle Räume eingesperrt, so dass ich fast gestorben wäre. Die Hexe hier behandelt mich zwar um einiges besser, doch kann ich meinen Groll gegenüber den Menschen einfach noch nicht vergessen. Aber wie ich sehen kann, schien es dir nicht anders ergangen zu sein, also lass mich dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten: Du kaufst und behandelst mich gut und ich werde dir ein guter, treuer Freund und Weggefährte werden. __§ _In der Tat erinnerte ihn diese Geschichte an seine eigene Kindheit bei den Dursley's und entfachte Mitleid in ihm, doch bevor er der Sache zustimmte, musste er noch eine Sache klären.  
_§ Ich nehme dein Angebot an, doch nur unter einer Bedingung. Du musst mit meinen anderen Tieren und deinen neuen Hausgenossen auskommen und wehe du versenkst deine Giftzähne in einen von ihnen, dann gnade dir Gott. __§_ Erfreut stimmte die Schlange mit einem Kopfnicken zu, so dass Atariel zur Kasse ging, um die beiden Tiere zu bezahlen.

» Ich hätte gerne den Steinadler aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens und die Schlange aus dem Terrarium dort. « Verwundert fragte die alte Frau » Sind sie sicher, dass sie ausgerechnet diese zwei Tiere haben wollen? Von dem Steinadler werden sie nicht mehr viel haben, denn sein jetziger Zustand spricht eindeutig für eine kurze Lebensdauer; und die Schlange, die sie sich ausgesucht haben, wird zwar noch eine ganze Weile leben, ist aber extrem bissig und giftig. Aber wenn sie sie trotzdem noch haben wollen, dann werde ich sie ihnen gerne holen. « Bevor die alte Hexe jedoch losgehen konnte, unterbrach der Hogwartsschüler sie bei ihrem Unternehmen.  
» Das brauchen sie nicht. Geben sie mir einfach einen Lederhandschuh und ich werde sie mir selber holen. « Wortlos händigte sie dem Langhaarigen den Handschuh aus und Atariel verschwand, um den Steinadler zu holen. Als er den Greifvogel erblickte, streckte er vertrauensvoll den Arm nach dem Geschöpf aus. Und tatsächlich mit ein paar schwachen Flügelschlägen landete der große Vogel auf seinem Arm und betrachtete ihn aus klugen Augen.  
Leise vor sich hermurmelnd stellte der 15-jährige die jetzige Situation dar » Jetzt brauch ich nur noch einen passenden Namen für dich. « und als hätte er plötzlich einen Geistesblitz gehabt, sah er seinen neuen Wegbegleiter fragend an.  
» Wie findest du den Namen Aquilla? Soll ich dich so nennen?! « Zustimmend klapperte der Steinadler mit dem Schnabel.  
» Okay, dann nenn ich dich ab jetzt Aquilla. « Mit seinem neuen Gefährten auf dem Arm schritt der Elf an einer fassungslosen Verkäuferin vorbei und auf das Terrarium zu. Auch dort hielt er seine Hand hinein und sagte ein paar Worte auf Parsel.  
_§ Du kannst an meinen Arm raufklettern, um dich an mir zu wärmen. Das hier ist übrigens Aquilla, seit heute ebenfalls ein neuer Mitbewohner. __§ _Die Schlange kroch den dargebotenem Arm empor, so dass sie letzten Endes um Lorién's Oberarm und Schulter ruhte. Als Atariel mit den zwei Tieren an der Kasse stand, stierte die Verkäuferin den Elf aus weiten Augen an.  
» Wie viel macht das? « fragte der Schwarzhaarige emotionslos.  
» Eigentlich würden die beiden zusammen mit dem Handschuh und einem Gegengift 56 Galleonen, 4 Sickel und 18 Knuts kosten, doch da der Adler schon ziemlich krank ist werde ich sie ihnen zu 34 Galleonen und 23 Knuts überlassen. « stotterte die Alte, voll aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er überreichte die genannte Summe und verließ das Geschäft mit den Worten.  
» Das Gegengift werde ich nicht benötigen. «

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer dachte Atariel über einen passenden Namen für die schwarze Schlange nach und konfrontierte diese damit.  
_§ Wie gefällt dir der Name Silver? __§_  
_§ Das meinst du doch nicht im ernst, oder!? Nur weil auf jeder meiner Seiten ein silberner Streifen verläuft, willst du mich gleich so nennen?! Das kannst du voll vergessen!_ _§ _Seufzend sprach der Schwarzhaarige auf das kleine Reptil ein. _§ Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Es war doch nur ein Vorschlag._ _§ _ Die beiden unterschiedlichen Wesen diskutierten noch geschlagene 5 Minuten, bis sie sich auf einen Namen geeinigt hatten. Dass sie dabei die ganze Zeit angestarrt und beobachtet wurden, störte den Teenager herzlich wenig.  
_§ Okay, dann eben Daemon. Passt genau genommen auch am Besten zu dir. __§ _Als die drei dann endlich in ihrem Zimmer waren, begrüßte er erfreut Firey und stellte ihr ihre neuen Freunde vor.

Nachdem er seine zwei neuen Tiere in dem Zimmer bei Firey gelassen hatte, ging der Teenager noch mal los, um sich im London der Muggel mit normaler Kleidung einzudecken.  
Am Abend, als dann wirklich alles gekauft und anschließend gepackt war, bezahlte der wieder Langhaarige sein Zimmer und verschwand mit seinen Tieren auf eine Trainingsreise nach Asien.

* * *

Das war es auch schon wieder. Nicht sehr spektakulär, doch es wird besser. Versprochen. 

Ach ja, wenn jemand weiß, wie man Sonderzeichen (das Wellenzeichen von der Tastatur) in der Fanfic beim hochladen beibehalten kann, sag mir bitte dringend bescheid, da ich es äußerst gerne die Parselsprache anders makieren würde.  
Vielen Dank.

Kommis sind sehr erwünscht, also nicht zögern und den kleinen Review Button anklicken. Daaaaaanke.

Bis dann Angel Light


	8. Erinnerungen

Hallo alle zusammen, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich solange keine Updates mehr gemacht habe *schäm*.  
Ich habe nämlich einige Probleme die Geschichte fertig zu stellen, sprich Schreibblockaden und nicht so viel Zeit. Ich will dieses Jahr jedoch voller Zuversicht sein und mich bemühen mehr zu schreiben ^^

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen für ihre äußerst aufbauenden Kommis bedanken und euch sagen, dass es mich wirklich gefreut hat trotz meiner langen Pause, überhaupt noch welche zu erhalten:))  
*Kekse und Kuchen verteil*

**Anmerkung: **Bevor ihr mich später lyncht, wäre es vielleicht besser jetzt zu sagen, dass die Story als Shounen-ai/Yaoi (also boy on boy) geplant war und auch noch ist. Natürlich kommen auch andere normale Pairings vor. Sollte dies nicht eurer Fall sein, tut es mir Leid. Aber die Idee und der Verlauf der Story war schon von vornherein so geplant und wäre anders nur noch sehr schwer umzusetzen.

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehört mir Harry Potter und die Welt in der er lebt immer noch nicht. (T.T)

**Warnings:** Tierjagd und Handel, also ein bisschen blutig und eine Menge moralisches Geschwafel von mir ;)

So genug geredet und zum Chapter.

Viel Spaß wünscht  
Angel Light

* * *

Kapitel 8 (Erinnerungen)

Ein Tag, bevor die Schule wieder begann war Atariel wieder in London. Er hatte sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, in der Winkelgasse genommen, um in aller Ruhe die nötigen Sachen für die Zaubererschule besorgen zu können.  
Aufgrund des letzten Ferientages, konnte man sich kaum in der magischen Ladenstraße vorwärts bewegen, denn überall herrschte ein reges Treiben und Gedränge. Man musste fast ganze Stunden warten, bis man an den Kassen an die Reihe kam und bedient wurde.

Belustigt beobachtete der Langhaarige die ganze Szenerie von Fortescues Eissalon aus. Es war schon Mittag und da der Grünäugige schon längst fertig mit seinen Einkäufen war, hatte er sich an einem Tisch des Eissalons gesetzt und ein Eis bestellt. Atariel konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, warum die Menschen immer alles auf den letzten Drücker erledigen mussten und sich dann auch noch über das ganze Gedränge aufregen mussten. Er selbst hatte den größten Teil seiner Sachen gleich an dem Tag gekauft, wo er die Liste für das sechste Schuljahr erhalten hatte. Und für den letzten Rest, den er noch vor der Abreise benötigte, war er immerhin schon zeitig genug in der Winkelgasse gewesen, so dass er gleich mit Geschäftsöffnung seine Besorgungen gemacht hatte.  
Atariel war nur froh, dass er, mit Ausnahme Daemons, seine tierischen Begleiter, die nun in der Anzahl noch zwei mehr waren, in der Obhut seines Freundes gelassen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seinen Freund gebeten die Tiere heute Abend nach Hogwarts zu bringen, damit er ihnen die Strapazen der Zugreise ersparen konnte. Natürlich hatte sein Freund eingewilligt und ihn mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen vorerst verabschiedet.

Nun wo die Gedanken des Elfenprinzen bei seinem Freund und bei seinen Tieren waren, musste er unweigerlich daran denken, wie es zu der Freundschaft und den zwei neuen tierischen Begleitern kam.  
Er war, nachdem er vor gut sieben Wochen aus der Winkelgasse verschwunden war, auf einer Trainingsreise in Asien gewesen, um seinen Köper und Geist weiter zu trainieren und Neues zu lernen.

Der Elf apparierte damals, als er aus der Winkelgasse verschwunden war, in die Nähe eines kleinen Zaubererdorfes, irgendwo in Japan. Weit abseits der nicht magischen Bevölkerung. Er hatte von einem Meister der Kampfkünste gehört, der dort irgendwo leben sollte und wollte nun von diesem unterrichtet werden.  
Nach den Beschreibungen eines Dorfbewohners lebte der Kampfkunstmeister wirklich dort, nur eben nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe des Dorfes. Nach einem längeren Weg, fand der Grünäugige die Bleibe, in der der Meister lebte.

Damals gab es einige Verständigungsprobleme, als Atariel als Schüler aufgenommen werden wollte, doch trotz allem nahm ihn Meister Li in seinem kleinen Dojo auf. Der 15-jährige sollte jedoch Japanisch lernen, weil es sein Training, zumindest was die Theorie betraf, erheblich erleichtern würde.  
Fünf Wochen verbrachte der Hogwartsschüler bei Meister Li und trainierte hart. Doch war er nicht der einzige, denn der Kampfkunstmeister hatte noch einen weiteren Schüler, den er allerdings schon über einen längeren Zeitraum trainierte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sich Atariel und Yúe Ikesawa, der zweite Schüler, miteinander angefreundet hatten.

Ikesawa war 18 ½ Jahre und war für einen Japaner überdurchschnittlich groß und maß an die 1,79m. Er hatte schwarze, leicht gestufte schulterlange Haare, die er meist offen trug, so dass ihm ein paar lose Strähnen in sein hoch geschnittenes Gesicht und in die mandelförmigen braunen Augen fielen. Durch das viele und jahrelange Training hatte er einen ebenfalls gut gebauten Körper, und Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen. Der Gryffindor konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er bei den meisten Mädchen gut ankam. Doch konnte er sich ebenfalls denken, dass es einige Neider unter den Männern gab.

Der Hauptgrund, warum der Grünäugige die fremde Sprache so schnell gelernte hatte, war sein Freund Yúe. Allerdings fand der Japaner es auch immer wieder lustig, wenn Atariel einen Aussprachefehler machte und dadurch etwas vollkommen anderes sagte, als er eigentlich beabsichtigte hatte. Anfangs war der Elf immer ein wenig sauer, wenn der Japaner über ihn lachte, doch nachdem dieser sich dann beruhigt hatte, half er ihm bei der richtigen Aussprache und gab ihm ein paar Tipps, um sich die korrekte Aussprache besser merken zu können.  
Da der Engländer viel Hilfe von Yúe bekam, hatte er beschlossen dem Japaner im Gegenzug Englisch beizubringen. Ikesawa hatte seine Revanche mit Freude angenommen und es als eine Art Herausforderung gesehen, die Fremdsprache zu meistern.

Das Training bei Meister Li, war mit seinem Vorherigen in keinster Weise zu vergleichen gewesen, denn bei dem älteren Mann, war das Training viel schwieriger und härter.  
Neben den üblichen Grunddisziplinen, die Atariel fast täglich seit seiner Rückkehr von Vivis Welt ausübte, wurde er dort noch zusätzlich in der Meditation und in den Künsten des japanischen Bogenschießens und des japanischen Schwertkampfes unterrichtet.  
Der Unterschied zum normalem Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen, bestand darin, dass Körper, Geist und Waffe eine Einheit bildeten, um effektiver agieren zu können.  
Was wiederum bedeutete, dass die Beherrschung des Geistes eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielte, um diese Künste zu meistern.  
Genau durch diese gezielten Methoden, besonders durch die Meditation, hatte der Elf eine bessere Kontrolle über sich und seine Elementarmagie erarbeiten können.

Sein Mitschüler, Yúe Ikesawa, hatte ein anderes Trainingsprogramm, denn dieser war schon viel länger Schüler in der Kampfschule und musste noch andere Techniken und Kampfkünste lernen. In der kurzen Zeit, die der Gryffindor dort gelebte hatte, hatte Meister Li es für besser befunden ihm nur die drei genannten Disziplinen zu lehren, denn für alles andere hätte der Langhaarige viel länger bleiben müssen.

In den Abendstunden nach dem Training saßen Yúe und Atariel oft zusammen draußen, genossen die Natur und redeten über verschiedene Dinge, meist über ihre Schule oder ihre verschiedenen Lebensweisen und ihre Schulsysteme. So brachte der schwarzhaarige Engländer einiges über die magische Bevölkerung Japans in Erfahrung. Er erfuhr z.B., dass es in Japan ebenfalls eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gab. Nur das diese viel kleiner war und deswegen nicht, wie viele andere ebenfalls, außer der drei großen Schulen erwähnt wird. Ikesawa erzählte ihm unter anderem, dass er vor fast zweieinhalb Jahren zu Meister Li kam, und vorher auf diese Schule gegangen war und dort seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Der kurzhaarige Junge erklärte ihm auch, dass man in Japan schon viel früher auf die Schule gerufen wurde, meistens mit 9 Jahren und sehr selten sogar schon mit 8 Jahren. Man musste dann, wie bei jeder anderen Schule auch, sieben Jahre dort die Zauberei und Hexerei erlernen und nachdem man dann die Schule beendet hatte, musste man noch drei Jahre lang unter Anleitung eines anderen Zauberers oder einer Hexe lernen, damit man mit 19 oder 18 Jahren als vollwertiger und erwachsener Zauberer anerkannt wurde.

Es kam auch so, dass der Engländer seinen 16. Geburtstag in Japan feierte, obwohl, wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es sogar schon sein 18. Geburtstag, denn durch die zwei Jahre, die er in der anderen Welt verbracht hatte, war er nun schon älter, als er ursprünglich sein sollte.  
Doch da er ein Elf war, sah man den Unterschied sowieso nicht.  
Seinen Geburtstag hatten sie zu dritt gefeiert und er hatte sogar Geschenke bekommen. Von Meister Li bekam er einen selbst geschriebenen Einband, in dem die ganzen Kataformen der japanischen Schwertkampfkunst beschrieben und aufgezeichnet waren und von Yúe bekam er spezielle Pflegemittel für seine Waffen, sowie ein magisches Freundschaftsarmband, dass sich veränderte, je fester das Band ihrer Freundschaft werden würde.

Und es war tatsächlich so, dass sich in der ungewöhnlich kurzen Zeit, die Atariel mit den beiden Japanern verbrachte, das Band der Freundschaft zwischen Ikesawa und dem Elf so sehr festigte, dass er dem Braunäugigen als ersten überhaupt von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Trotzdem der 18-jährige seine Emotionen sehr gut verbarg, sah der fast 19-jährige wie sehr der Junge litt, nicht nur wegen der Last der Prophezeiung und den darin beschriebenen Endkampf gegen Voldemort, sondern auch wegen des frühen Verlustes seiner Eltern und derjenigen, die ihm Nahe standen und die eine Art Familienersatz für ihn gewesen waren. Yúe hatte ihn nach seiner Erzählung verständnisvoll angesehen und ihm versprochen für ihn da zu sein, wann immer er ihn brauchen würde. Danach hatte er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm Zeit gegeben, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seine nächsten Schritte zu planen.

Natürlich war dem Elf auch dort in Japan nicht entgangen, was die Zeitungen zum Teil für skurrile Berichte über das plötzliche Verschwinden von Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt, geschrieben hatten. Doch noch konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen, so sehr er seinen Freunden auch versichern wollte, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.  
Zum Glück hatte er Yúe, der ihm beistand und der für ihn da war, denn andernfalls wüsste Atariel nicht wie er all das durch gestanden hätte.

Als die gemeinsame Zeit sich dem Ende geneigt hatte und der Langhaarige nach der doch sehr kurzen Zeit wieder aufbrechen musste, versprachen sich Yúe und Atariel miteinander in Kontakt zu bleiben, sich zu schreiben und ab und an sich gegenseitig zu besuchen.

Die verbliebenen zwei Wochen hatte Atariel für ein Survivaltraining auf asiatischem, wilden Festland geplant. Das Training hatte er vorgesehen, um seine Sinne und Instinkte besser auf Gefahren und Geräusche zu schulen, damit er diese später zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen konnte.  
Um das Training möglichst effektiv zu absolvieren, wollte der langhaarige Engländer seine magischen Fähigkeiten, inklusive seines Zauberstabs, nur im Notfall einsetzen oder um sich Essen zu beschwören. Denn es ging gegen seine Natur, Tiere zu töten, wenn man seine Nahrung anderweitig finden und zu sich nehmen konnte.

Die ersten paar Tage verliefen ziemlich normal, wenn man mal davon absah, wo der Elf sich befand. Am vierten Trainingstag jedoch spürte er in den Morgenstunden, dass der Wald und die Bewohner in großer Aufregung waren. Er versuchte die Quelle der Aufruhr zu lokalisieren, doch da zu viele Tiere Panik hatten und auf der Flucht waren, konnte er sie nicht genau orten. Er schnappte sich seine Ausrüstung, bestehend aus seinem Bogen mit Köcher und Pfeilen und seinem Krummschwert, und rannte in die Richtung in der er zuerst die größte Angst gespürt hatte. Doch noch während Atariel auf dem Weg dorthin war, hörte er aus nordwestlicher Richtung Gewehrschüsse und machte fast Augenblicklich kehrt. Er lief so schnell er konnte und rauschte mit hohem Tempo durch das zum Teil dichte Gestrüpp. Auf Kratzer und Schnitte achtete er nicht, die er sich an Ästen und Büschen beim Vorbeirennen zuzog. Denn wenn er richtig mit seinen Vermutungen lag, waren Wilderer auf Jagd nach seltenen Tieren. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte der Grünäugige fast die Stelle erreicht, wo der Schuss gefallen war. Etwa 100m entfernt davon, verlangsamte der 18-jährige sein Tempo und schlich sich leise an ein paar Männer heran. Nach den Gesprächen zu urteilen, die er schon länger mitverfolgen konnte, hatten sie gute Beute gemacht und wollten aufbrechen, um die Tiere, sowohl die Toten, als auch die lebendigen, auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen.

Atariel hatte genug gesehen und gehört und beschloss einzugreifen, bevor die Verbrecher ungestraft von dannen kamen. Von dort, wo der Schwarzhaarige stand, schoss er mit seinen Zauberstab drei Flüche auf die unvorbereiteten Männer ab, die sofort bewusstlos zu Boden gingen.  
Er trat an die am Boden liegenden Männer heran und fesselte diese mit einem weiteren Spruch. Nachdem das erledigt war, wandte er sich den Käfigen und anderen Transportbehältern zu, die zugedeckt und etwas abseits standen. Zuerst sah der Grünäugige in den Kisten nach, denn die stanken reichlich nach Blut. In den hölzernen Gefäßen lagen zwei tote Bengal-Tiger und soweit der Gryffindor sagen konnte, waren es ein Männchen und ein Weibchen. Wobei dem Jungen bei näherem Betrachten auffiel, dass das Weibchen Mutter gewesen sein musste.  
Da er nichts mehr für die beiden machen konnte, konzentrierte er sich auf seine Feuermagie, die er als zwei glühendheiße Feuerbälle, in den Händen sammelte und anschließend auf die Kisten warf. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war nichts mehr, außer zwei Haufen Asche übrig, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilten, als Wind aufkam.  
Atariel war, nachdem er das kontrollierte Feuer gelegt hatte, gleich zu dem Käfig gegangen und schaute sich mit großer Sorge dessen Inhalt an. Es waren zwei Mitleid erregende Babytiger, die nach ihrer Mutter maunzten.  
Wie der Elf vermutet hatte, saß in dem Käfig ein Bengal-Tigerbaby, doch stutzig machte ihn die Tatsache, dass das andere Tigerbaby ein sibirisches war und nicht noch ein Geschwisterchen des Ersteren. Das bedeutete, dass die anderen nicht gefangenen Babys völlig schutzlos der Natur und ihren Gefahren ausgesetzt waren und kaum Überlebenschancen hatten.  
Atariel konnte sehen, dass die beiden erst ein paar Wochen alt waren und noch auf die Milch ihrer Mutter angewiesen waren, doch da diese nun nicht mehr war, musste er sich überlegen, was er nun mit ihnen machen würde. Nach einiger Überlegung kam er zu dem Entschluss sich selbst um die Kleinen zu kümmern, denn in Zoos oder Zirkussen waren sie nicht gut aufgehoben und wurden nur wieder schlecht behandelt. Er holte die zwei Kleinen aus ihrem Gefängnis und setzte diese erst einmal in einem herbei gezauberten Karton, dann schickte er mit seinem Zauberstab ein Leuchtsignal in den Himmel, damit die Polizei sich um die Verbrecher kümmerte und ihnen ihre gerechte Strafe zuführte. Nachdem dann alles getan war, nahm er den Karton mit den Tigerbabys in die Arme und disapparierte.

Mit den beiden zusätzlichen Tieren, um die er sich jetzt kümmern musste, gestaltete sich Atariels weiteres Training ein wenig schwierig. Dennoch schaffte er es, trotz der Fütterungen der beiden Babys und ihrem anfänglichen herumtollen seinen Trainingsplan durchzuhalten. Jedoch war er erleichtert als er endlich den Brief von Dumbledore mit dem Gesprächstermin erhielt, und da dieser in der Winkelgasse stattfinden würde, hätte der Schwarzhaarige wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe in seinem momentan total voll gepackten Tagesablauf.

Das Gespräch fand in einem der Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel statt. Dumbledore kam kurz nach Atariel an und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass sein neuer Schüler ein Elf war. Doch hatte er, wie einige andere jedenfalls, nichts gegen seine Art, denn nur weil sie anders aussahen und noch andere Fähigkeiten, neben ihrem normalen magischen Potential hatten, hieß das nicht, dass sie diese ausnutzten und anderen Schaden zufügten. Nach einem kurzen Vorstellungsgespräch, erklärte Dumbledore sich bereit den Schwarzhaarigen in Hogwarts aufzunehmen, um ihm eine Möglichkeit auf eine gute Ausbildung als Zauberer zu gewähren.  
Der Elf studierte Dumbledore genau und überprüfte mit Hilfe von Legilimens seine Absichten. Da er nichts Negatives feststellen konnte, nutzte er dies zu seinem Vorteil, um ein wichtiges Anliegen mit dem alten Zauberer zu klären. Denn wegen der Feindseligkeit einiger Zauberer gegenüber Elfen und überhaupt wegen seiner tierischen Begleiter, brauchte er ein eigenes Zimmer, das nicht in die Häuserkomplexe einbezogen war.  
Dumbledore hatte bei den Haustieren so seine Bedenken, dass sie zu gefährlich wären, besonders wenn sie erst einmal ausgewachsen wären. Doch Atariel versicherte ihm, dass sie auf ihn hören würden und niemanden etwas zu Leide täten, wenn diese selbst nichts Böses täten. Letzten Endes sah Dumbledore es ein und versprach Atariel sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern.  
Nachdem auch die weiteren Formalitäten geklärt waren und alle nötigen Dokumente unterschrieben waren, plauderten die zwei Zauberer anschließend noch ein wenig miteinander, bevor sie sich letzten Endes voneinander verabschiedeten.  
Die Liste mit den nötigen Schulsachen sollte er am nächsten Tag mit Fawkes zugeschickt bekommen und da er Ruhe im Moment mehr als nötig hatte, beschloss er gleich bis morgen zu bleiben, um die Bücher sofort zu holen, denn erstens hatte er keine Lust mitten in den großen Ansturm kurz vor Ferienende zu geraten und zweitens musste er ja auch noch sein Survivaltraining in Asiens Wildnis beenden. Erst dann würde er wieder kommen und sich um den Rest und die Reise nach Hogwarts kümmern.

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Reviews sind auf jeden Fall willkommen und werden mit noch mehr Keksen und Kuchen belohnt. XD

Wenn jemanden einfallen sollte wie man spezielle Symbole und Satzzeichen einfügen kann, der möge mir bitte bescheid sagen. Thanks a lot.

Bis demnächst

Angel Light


End file.
